Nicéphore Delmortov, au service des aurors
by Elaia Asteraptor
Summary: Crack-fic tragi-comique sur fond d'horreur cosmique. Où Voldy joue les chasseurs de prime consultant pour les aurors sous le nom de Nicéphore Delmortov, où Harry est à Poufsouffle et invente des gadgets à la con, et où le vieux Nott s'occupe du service garderie. Sans parler de Démétria Fawley qui joue les charmeuses de crapaud à noeud-rose, de Rogue qui deale de l'aspirine
1. Cabane du Chêne (1)

Une nouvelle fanfic sauvage apparaît !

A côté de mes "gros" projets fanfics et romans, j'avais envie d'un truc plus léger et plus souple à écrire. Alors pourquoi pas Voldy en consultant pour les aurors ? Après tout, si même Lucifer s'y met...

Cette fic s'organise sur une structure de saisons et d'épisodes, à la manière d'un feuilleton télé. Tantôt humoristique, tantôt sanglante et pesante, j'ai essayé de la rendre la plus crédible possible. Comme le reste de mes fics, elle se déroule dans un même univers de dimensions parallèles pouvant avoir des liens entre eux, mais avec des histoires pouvant se lire de manière strictement indépendantes.

Chaque dimension parallèle a ses particularités et ses divergences avec le canon. Ici un Harry à Poufsouffle, un Voldy moins sanglant, un Dumbledore qui en fout pas une. Entre autre.

**Synopsis :** Voldemort est de retour. Pour péter la gueule à son rival qui a touché à ses affaires durant son absence, il décide d'infiltrer et d'utiliser les aurors sous l'identité de Nicéphore Delmortov, chasseur de prime. Oui, Delmortov est un grossier anagramme, mais ce Voldemort-là est joueur. Même qu'il est passé par Gryffondor, mais chut. Ça c'est un secret. Évidemment, ça serait plus simple si on ne lui avait pas coller comme coéquipière cette auror à effroyable caractère et s'il n'y avait pas cet austère professeur d'histoire de la magie qui tournait autour de sa meuf. Sans compter cette gamine de sept ans, trouvée au détour d'une enquête. Heureusement, y a toujours le vieux Nott pour assurer le service de garderie.

**TW :** y aura des passages sombres, oppressants, sanglants voire gore. Mais je préviendrais à chaque fois.

* * *

**Saison 1 : Cicatrices**

**Épisode 1 : la Cabane du Marais**

**Chapitre 1 : Une aide providentielle**

Des volutes d'encens planaient dans la petite chapelle. Des résines de myrrhes et d'oliban fumaient sur un charbon ardent contenu dans une petite coupe de pierre posée sur l'autel. À ses côtés, se trouvait une statue grenat représentant une femme sans visage sur laquelle on avait gravé le glyphe alchimique de Mercure. De part et d'autre se trouvaient deux plus petites statuettes, une à la blancheur d'albâtre et décorée du glyphe de Vénus et l'autre à la noirceur d'obsidienne et décorée du glyphe de Pluton.

Agenouillée devant l'autel, une jeune femme priait. Sa grande beauté – une chevelure d'un blond lunaire, une peau de porcelaine et des yeux argentés – trahissait le sang de vélane, certes dilué, qui coulait dans ses veines. La jeune femme pleurait.

Sur l'autel, elle avait déposé une pomme rouge comme le sang et sur cette pomme, elle avait gravé le seau d'Uranus.

— Ô noble dame sans visage, murmurait-elle, je t'en supplie. Offre-moi un signe. Toi la Deuxième Sœur que l'on dit maîtresse du Destin et mère de la Providence, guide-moi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux se perdre dans toute sa ferveur religieuse. Ses mains se crispaient sur une petite amulette, une plume emprisonnée dans de la résine sur laquelle on avait apposé runes et sigils.

La porte de la minuscule chapelle s'ouvrit avec fracas. La jeune femme sursauta, adressa une dernière prière silencieuse à la Sainte Sororité, ouvrit les yeux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle se saisit de sa baguette et se retourna

Trois hommes venaient d'entrer. Le plus grand d'entre eux, bâti comme une armoire à glace, portait sur le visage d'une affreuse cicatrise, qui courrait du front jusqu'au menton, lui volant l'œil droit au passage. Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent.

— Fini le cache-cache Fawley. Tu vas nous suivre, dit l'homme à la cicatrice.

Démétria Fawley osait à peine respirer. Le suivre ? Non, hors de question. Jamais elle ne retournerait auprès du monstre qui avait envoyé l'homme à la cicatrice. L'exécuteur des basse-oeuvres leva vers elle un pistolet. C'était sa marque à lui, une arme à feu plutôt qu'une baguette. Démétria regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, d'un signe, quelque chose. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

— Tu oserais ainsi profaner un lieu sacré de la Sainte Sororité ? Articula Démétria d'une voix étranglée.

Ce qui arracha un rire à l'homme à la cicatrice.

— Et comment que j'ose ! La Sainte Sororité… Baste ! La grandeur du Maître les dépasse dans une mesure qu'il est impossible à décrire !

Peut-être était-ce vrai. Démétria commençait à le croire, que l'horreur dépassait la bonté en ce monde et que tôt ou tard, le chaos et la folie finiraient pas l'engloutir.

Sur un signe de leur chef, les deux hommes de main s'approchèrent de Démétria. Elle attaqua, chercha à se défendre. Des coups de feu claquèrent. Des balles firent mouche. Démétria s'effondra à terre avec un cri de douleur. L'homme à la cicatrice tira encore. Pas pour tuer, mais pour faire souffrir. Clouée au sol, Démétria tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Impossible. La souffrance noyait son esprit. Encore un coup de feu encore une balle qui labourait sa chair et brisait ses os.

Au milieu de la tourmente qui manquait de la submerger, un éclat écarlate captura l'attention de Démétria. Il provenait de l'autel. Et dans le ventre, dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles les plus intimes, un vide qui résonnait.

Une violente explosion secoua la chapelle de la Sainte Sororité. Des pierres, des gravats, de la poussière volèrent. Démétria toussa. Les yeux irrités, la gorge en feu, les oreilles sifflantes, elle tentait de comprendre. Des détonations encore. On attaquait les trois sorciers. Ils répliquaient. On attrapa le bras de Démétria. Le monde se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle.

Et ce fut le noir.

OoOoOoO

Des voix, à côtés. Ça parlait. Ça se disputait. Et Démétria tentait de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de sa conscience. Difficile, lorsque l'on émergeait après un sommeil de souffrance.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit. On avait soigné ses blessures. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux. Une lumière tamisée filtrait par le dessous de rideaux aux fleurs toutes désuètes. Tant d'éléments qui confortaient Démétria dans cette seule et même idée : elle avait échappé aux griffes de cet homme, ou plutôt de ce monstre, qui hantait ses pires cauchemars.

La poitrine oppressée, elle osait à peine respirer, de crainte qu'un souffle trop violent ne balaye ses maigres espoirs.

En parlant de violence, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La pièce s'illumina dans la même seconde, arrachant à Démétria un gémissement terrifié.

— Helena, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus délicate ! Protesta une voix d'homme.

Le cœur de Démétria rata un battement. Elle cilla, n'osant croire en sa chance. Mais oui, c'était bien lui! Kingsley Schackelbolt se trouvait dans la pièce, vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier lilas et tançant une jeune femme de grande taille d'un regard réprobateur.

— Ce n'est pas pour ma délicatesse qu'on apprécie mon travail, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle désigna Démétria du bout du doigt.

— Et elle est réveillée.

Un beau sourire éclaira le visage de Schackelbolt.

— Démétria ! Comment te sens-tu ? J'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve dans de meilleures circonstances, mais au moins, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Démétria opina avec raideur. Était-ce bien réel ? Se trouvait-elle sous la protection de l'un des aurors les plus redoutables ? Elle n'osait y croire !

— T'as eu une sacrée chance, grommela la-dite Helena. J'étais en train de chasser le Klosen – l'homme à la cicatrice qui te poursuivait – quand je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être commencer par te mettre en sécurité.

— Helena Hart est l'une de nos meilleurs aurors, précisa Schackelbolt avec un sourire un peu forcé, même si elle a un caractère effroyable.

— Comment ça, l'une des meilleurs ? La meilleure, oui ! T'entends-ça, Fawley ? La meilleure auror de toute la Grande-Bretagne rien que pour toi. À croire que c'est la providence qui nous a permis de nous croiser.

Démétria frémit devant le regard rapace que Helena Hart posa sur celle. C'était une femme de très grande taille – frôlant peut-être le mètre quatre-vingt-dix – avec une silhouette athlétique, des pommettes osseuses, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux roux sombre coupés courts, et une incroyable lueur d'assurance qui brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

— Helena, nous en avons déjà parlé, protesta Schackelbolt. Je t'interdis de l'utiliser comme appât !

— Et pourquoi pas ? La providence la met sur ma route et je devrais l'ignorer ?!

— Non !

— Tu es trop rigide.

— Ça s'appelle de l'éthique.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux. Moi, j'appelle ça se mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Je mets la main sur Démétria Fawley deux jours à peine après que le petit Potter soit sorti du labyrinthe en criant au grand retour de Voldemort et toi, tu voudrais que je refuse d'utiliser un tel atout !

Plusieurs informations frappèrent en même temps le cerveau épuisé de Démétria. Helena Hart avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Hart voulait l'utiliser pour attraper Voldemort. Et surtout :

— Voldemort est de retour ! s'étrangla Démétria.

C'était horrible. Une vague d'espoir viscérale l'envahit. Elle s'efforça de la refouler. En vain. Toute une partie de son être, une partie infâme qu'elle aurait tant voulu oublier, n'attendait plus qu'une chose : retrouver le mage noir. Quelle indécence, face à deux aurors qui lui avaient sauvé la vie ! La gorge nouée par la honte, Démétria baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

— Ma foi, railla Hart. Elle m'a l'air plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de le retrouver.

— J'ai dit non, insista Schackelbolt.

— Tu es cruel, protesta Hart avec emphase. Comment oses-tu t'opposer ainsi à la réunion de deux amants ?

Schackelbolt se figea. D'un ordinaire souriant et jovial, l'auror arborait désormais une expression de colère terrifiante.

— Dehors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hart se fendit d'un sourire goguenard

— Soit.

Elle esquissa une parodie de révérence qui suintait d'insolence.

— Mes hommages à monsieur le Serpent, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce non sans un dernier sourire provocateur.

La porte claqua avec violence. Les murs tremblèrent. Démétria aussi. Bien malgré elle, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Étouffée par la culpabilité que lui inspiraient ses propres sentiments, Démétria gardait les yeux baissés.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Schackelbolt. Helena est une jeune auror talentueuse, mais elle a vraiment un caractère épouvantable.

Il posa une main sur celle de Démétria. La jeune femme tressaillit.

— Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Enfin, je crois.

La gorge nouée, Démétria était incapable d'articuler une réponse. Pourquoi était-elle si faible et si lâche ? Pourquoi cette envie irrépressible de retrouver cet homme qui avait causé tant de destruction ?

— Tu songes à le retrouver, devina Schackelbolt d'une voix douce.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix, juste de la compassion. Peut-être était-ce encore pire.

— Je… Je suis désolée, sanglota Démétria. Je… après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… C'est une trahison… Je sais que c'est un monstre. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le retrouver.

— De tous les monstres qui ont hanté ton existence, il était, à ton échelle, le moins mauvais, admit l'auror. Je conçois, surtout après avoir échappé de peu à un sbire de Kriegbringer, qu'il puisse représenter à tes yeux une idée de sécurité.

— Lui seul peut me protéger de Kriegbringer, avoua Demétria dans un murmure étranglé.

— Il y a Dumbledore aussi, tenta Schackelbolt.

— Lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé ailleurs.

— Lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé ailleurs, concéda l'auror.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, l'auror la prit dans ses bras. Démétria s'y abandonna, libérant enfin le flot de larmes et de peine qui oppressait son cœur et sa gorge.

OoOoOoO

Le soleil brillait sur la campagne écossaise. Avec toutes ces pots de fleur suspendus aux fenêtres et le bleu profond du ciel, Pré-au-Lard prenait des allures de carte postale.

— Faut avouer qu'on y respire mieux qu'à Londres, marmonna Hart alors qu'elles traversaient le village à trop vive allure pour les jambes encore fragiles de Démétria.

Certes, avec la magie, les blessures par balle se guérissaient en un rien de temps, mais ça ne faisait tout de même que quatre jours de Klosen l'avait attaquée. Démétria avec l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Voldemort était de retour, même si le Ministère refusait d'y croire. Ça, ça changeait tout.

Voldemort. Tant d'espoir et tant de craintes cristallisées en ce seul nom. Nom que Démétria s'efforça de chasser de son esprit. Elle n'était pas là pour lui, aujourd'hui. Ou, plus exactement, elle était là à cause de lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'était suicidaire. C'était désespéré. Mais désespérée, ne l'était-elle pas depuis des années ? Peut-être aurait-elle d'ailleurs dû céder plutôt à cette extrémité.

Bien vite – trop vite au goût de Démétria – elles arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard.

— Tu es sûre de ton coup, Fawley ? demanda Hart une dernière fois.

L'auror jouait les gardes du corps. Parce qu'elle se préoccupait de la sécurité de Démétria ou parce qu'elle espérait appâter Klosen ? Démétria préférait ne pas connaître la réponse.

— Certaine, dit Démétria de la voix la plus affirmée possible.

Pour une fois qu'elle se montrait courageuse et choisissait la difficulté ! Ou alors, elle était encore plus lâche et plus désespérée encore qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Hart ne s'attarda pas sur ses états d'âme. Elle sonna. Et très vite, trop vite, Minerva McGonagall vint leur ouvrir les grilles de Poudlard. Toujours aussi digne que dans les souvenirs de Démétria, avec quelques rides en plus, MacGonagall salua les visiteuses avec une légère raideur.

— D'ordinaire, les candidats attendent que leur prédécesseur ait libéré officiellement la place pour postuler.

— Oh, je t'en prie Minerva, répliqua Hart d'un air ennuyé. Tout le monde sait que ce bon vieux Fol-Oeil va pas rester plus longtemps dans le château. Une année en fond de malle, c'est bien suffisant.

Ce qui lui attira un regard réprobateur de la part de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Guère troublée, Hart eut l'insolence de se fendre d'un beau sourire.

Le trajet vers le bureau du directeur fut plus simple que Démétria ne l'avait redouté. Il y eut bien quelques murmures qui naquirent sur son passage, quelques élèves – en particulier parmi les plus âgés – pour la pointer du doigt, mais il n'y eut ni insulte, ni crachat comme elle l'avait redouté. Comme elle l'avait vécu par le passé, alors que les foules britanniques reportaient sur elle la haine qu'elles avaient éprouvée à l'encontre Voldemort. Démétria Fawley, la catin de Lord Voldemort.

McGonagall lança le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota pour les laisser gravir l'escalier. Encore quelques pas et Démétria entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était si parfaitement identique à celui de ses souvenirs – même instruments délicats posés sur les étagères, même phénix au pelage flamboyant qui somnolait sur son perchoir – que Démétria se crut projetée des années en arrière.

Dumbledore aussi, demeurait le parfait reflet du vieil homme excentrique que Démétria gardait en mémoire, avec une robe de sorcier haute en couleur, des lunettes en demi-lune et des longs doigts fins occupés à dépiauter un bonbon au citron.

— Ah, Démétria, pile à l'heure comme à ton habitude ! La salua gaiement le directeur de Poudlard. Mais assieds-toi donc, je t'en prie. Oh, et laisse-moi te présenter ton futur nouveau collègue : Hector Grimm !

En effet, un homme des plus austères se trouvait déjà installé dans l'une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il inclina poliment la tête pour saluer Démétria.

— Nouveau collègue ? Répéta la jeune femme incertaine.

— Mais oui, mais oui. Le professeur Binns a eut une révélation : il a découvert qu'il était mort et qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de laisser la place à quelqu'un qui pourra donner un cours plus vivant. Et par je ne sais quelle providence, Hector s'est présenté à mon bureau dès le lendemain du départ du professeur Binns, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui.

Quel heureux hasard pas du tout suspect. D'un coup de baguette enjoué et les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux parchemins sur le bureau.

— Vos contrats de travail, déclara-t-il comme si cette simple explication se suffisait à elle-même. Démétria, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que notre cher Hector a, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, réussi à lever la malédiction qui pesait depuis tant d'années sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

— Ah vraiment ? Releva Helena Hart qui n'avait pas lâché Démétria d'une semelle.

Faut dire qu'à Poudlard, la chance était grande de croiser un mage noir ou un hors-la-loi. Restait que Grimm venait de capter toute l'attention de l'épouvantable auror et que celui-ci se contentait de soutenir son regard perçant avec stoïcisme. Pas très causant le Grimm. Ni très expressif. Ils promettaient d'être sympas ces repas à la table des professeurs, si Démétria se retrouvait entre Grimm et Rogue.

Du reste, Grimm était un assez bel homme. La trentaine légèrement passée, grand et athlétique, il avait un visage aux traits fins, un profil aristocratique, des pommettes hautes et des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

Peut-être que les discussions tourneraient autour des soins à apporter aux cheveux. Rogue en aurait bien besoin !

— Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris, ajouta l'auror, car c'est une malédiction que j'ai moi-même étudié afin de tenter de la lever – en vain.

Grimm acquiesça d'un sobre hochement de tête.

— Ce n'est pas une chose que j'aime révéler, admit-il, de crainte que ça ne donne des idées à certains. Mais je suppose qu'à une auror…

— Oui, oui, nous aurons tous le temps d'en reparler, intervint Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas l'objet du rendez-vous.

C'est vrai qu'une malédiction qui avait déjà tué une vingtaine de professeurs n'était qu'un détail aux yeux du très vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Il y avait plus important. Il y avait des papiers administratifs à signer. Démétria savait que les exigences de Dumbledore sur les compétences des enseignants étaient très basses, pour ne pas dire inexistantes (n'avait-il pas recruté Gilderoy Lockart après tout?). Tout de même. Elle pensait qu'il aurait été un peu plus compliqué d'obtenir le poste. Que Dumbledore aurait au moins un tout petit peu tenté de l'interroger sur son niveau dans la matière et ses motivations. Ou alors qu'il aurait insisté pour que ça soit Grimm qui enseigne la défense. Mais point du tout !

Le très vénérable directeur de Poudlard semblait juste heureux d'avoir complété son équipe pédagogique pour la rentrée à venir sans avoir eu à lever le moindre petit doigt.

Démétria n'avait qu'une assez piètre opinion de Dumbledore. Certes, il était puissant et talentueux, ça, elle voulait bien lui laisser. Mais c'était aussi l'un des plus grands glandeurs du monde sorcier qui s'arrangeait toujours pour disparaître lorsque la situation devenait tendue et pour que les autres fassent son travail à sa place.

Peu importait. À Poudlard, elle était hors d'atteinte de Kriegbringer. Seule cette sécurité comptait. Et peut-être qu'à l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de l'école, elle n'aurait pas la tentation de rejoindre Voldemort lorsqu'il l'appellerait. Parce qu'il l'appellerait, n'est-ce pas ? Démétria souffrait d'insécurité affective et cette question la hantait depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de Voldemort.

Voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Ou bien la rejetterait-il comme un jouet que d'autres avaient cassé en son absence ?

Non, non. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Si elle avait choisi de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était justement pour résister à la tentation de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Elle tiendrait bon, elle s'en faisait le serment ! D'ailleurs, toute l'agitation qui suivit son arrivée à Poudlard l'aida à tenir ses résolutions. D'abord il y avait ces beuglantes de parents d'élèves qui trouvaient inacceptable que l'ancienne « maîtresse de Voldemort » (dans les lettres les plus polies) soit embauchée pour enseigner la défense à Poudlard. Ensuite il y avait Fol-Oeil qui l'ensevelissait de consignes sur les cours à donner, les programmes à suivre et ceux à négliger parce que « ces incompétents du Ministère n'y comprenaient rien ». Et puis il y avait ce petit Poufsouffle à lunettes rondes et à la célèbre cicatrice qui était venu lui adresser quelques mots de soutien peu avant de repartir par le Poudlard Express.

Harry Potter était donc à Poufsouffle. Une excellente maison que Démétria avait elle-même fréquenté en son temps, mais tout de même. Elle aurait imaginé que le célèbre survivant enquiquineur de mage noir serait tombé à Gryffondor. Étrange. Mais était-ce plus étrange que ce très ombrageux Hector Grimm, qui parlait peu en dehors de ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire à l'organisation pédagogique ?

Huit jours. Démétria tint ses résolutions huit jours. Le neuvième jour, honteuse de sa faiblesse, elle s'en alla retrouver Severus Rogue en catimini pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres ?

— Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il souhaite que je le rejoigne ?

* * *

Bon... ouais, pas le plus fun de mes chapitres. Disons qu'il aide à poser le contexte.


	2. Cabane du Chêne (2)

Ouais, j'ai la flemme de corriger le dernier chapitre des Monstres (que je poste demain sans faute !), alors voici un nouveau chapitre de Nicéphore ! J'ai terminé la redaction du premier épisode "La Cabane du Chêne". En tout, il fait 5 chapitres et un peu moins de 17kmots en premier jet. Je sais déjà ce que je vais raconter dans les épisodes 2 et 3 mais il paraît que j'ai un roman à finir avant de rédiger l'épisode 2, snif.

Voilà la suite donc, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Je rappelle que cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif avec un Voldemort certes alternatif mais que j'ai voulu cohérent avec lui-même et son histoire alternative.

Un gros merci à **Kuro** pour avoir relu et corrigé mes chapitres !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la Cabane du Chêne**

La campagne verdoyante étendait ses landes boisées tout autour d'eux. L'air embaumait la sève chauffée par le soleil et l'humus nourricier assombrissait la terre. Les insectes grésillaient autour des ronciers en fleur alors que les oiseaux dissimulés dans les branchages des noisetiers et des bouleaux gazouillaient gaiement.

L'endroit donc, était plutôt agréable. L'angoisse, pourtant, nouait les tripes de Démétria. Le cœur tambourinant fort contre sa poitrine, elle attendait aux côtés de Rogue. Un mois ! Il s'était écoulé presque un mois depuis que Harry Potter était ressorti du labyrinthe en criant au grand retour de Lord Voldemort ! Et Voldemort avait attendu tout ce temps avant de rappeler Démétria.

La jeune femme s'était tant rongé les sangs ! Elle avait tant prié la Sainte Sororité, la Première Sœur qui donne la vie et qui veille sur les amants, la Deuxième Sœur qui apporte l'aide providentielle et la Troisième Sœur enfin, qui défait les nœuds du passé et aide à faire ses deuils.

Plus un jour ne s'écoulait désormais sans que Démétria ne demande à Rogue des nouvelles. Des nouvelles, il n'y en avait point. Voldemort était occupé. Voldemort avait ses affaires à remettre en place. Voldemort vaquait à ses occupations habituelles et ne semblait plus avoir de place pour une petite Démétria.

Quelle attente insupportable ! Que de tourments qui la poursuivaient jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit ! Voldemort ne prenait même pas la peine de la renier ! Il se contentait purement et simplement d'oublier son existence.

Juillet touchait à sa fin lorsque Rogue lui avait enfin transmis le message, cette convocation inespérée. Et sous l'escorte de Rogue, Démétria s'était rendue dans ce bout de campagne isolé du reste du monde.

Voldemort apparut devant eux. Enfin. Avec une prière silencieuse de remerciement à la Sainte Sororité, Démétria tomba à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration douloureuse.

— M… maître ! Je suis si heureuse de votre retour, articula-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Un trop long silence suivit. Qu'allait-il faire ? La punir pour toutes les errances qu'elle avait connu durant son absence ? La tuer peut-être ? Ou pire encore, la rejeter ?

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? L'attente était en train de lui tourner la tête.

— Tu peux y aller, Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions s'inclina légèrement et disparut dans un _CRAC_ sonore. Démétria se retrouvait désormais seule avec Voldemort et Voldemort ne disait toujours rien ! Il se tenait là, juste à côté, si proche et pourtant inaccessible.

Le mage noir posa une main sur son épaule. Démétria sursauta, releva un visage baigné de larmes.

— Je... je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je... Je ne voulais pas vous être infidèle. Je... Je...

— Je sais, coupa Voldemort. Kriegbringer n'est pas un homme face auquel il est possible de résister.

Son ton était incroyablement neutre. Démétria baissa la tête. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du sol pour cacher la honte qui menaçait de la submerger, elle si faible, si prompte à courber l'échine et à se laisser souiller.

— Relève-toi, souffla Voldemort.

Démétria obéit dans l'instant, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle s'efforçait de rassembler le peu de dignité qui lui restait. L'image de Bellatrix s'imposait à son esprit. Un regain de fierté lui fit redresser la tête. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau de Bellatrix l'Hystérix.

— Je ne suis pas non plus un homme face auquel il est facile de résister, ajouta Voldemort.

Démétria frémit. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien l'allusion.

— Je… je suis désolée.

Sa voix partait dans les aigus.

— J'étais idiote. Je ne songeais qu'à échapper à Azkaban.

— Non, coupa Voldemort.

Démétria se tut immédiatement. Plus aucun son sortait de sa bouche.

— Tu avais raison, Démétria. On ne dit pas non à Lord Voldemort.

Un long silence suivit. Bien malgré elle, Démétria se remémora cette époque effroyable qui avait suivi la chute de Voldemort. Son arrestation par les aurors, les abus des autorités, la vindicte populaire, la haine dans les regards, la promesse de finir ses jours sous la sinistre garde des Detraqueurs. Et l'aide providentielle de Kingsley Schackelbolt qui, ému par son sort, s'était improvisé avocat de la défense. _On ne dit pas non à Lord Voldemort_. Telle avait été la stratégie directrice. Ça et le fait que le seul crime que l'on reprochait à Démétria était d'avoir partagé la couche de Voldemort.

— Démétria, je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix par le passé et tu le sais.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Oui, elle le savait. Kingsley Schackelbolt le lui avait expliqué en longs, en large et en travers. Au début de sa relation avec Voldemort, Démétria n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui fuyait un cadre familial glacial, et Voldemort une figure d'autorité qui avait profité de son influence pour parvenir à ses fins. Ça, d'accord. Son cerveau l'avait compris. Mais son cœur, lui, s'en fichait bien.

— La situation me convenait.

— Eh bien à moi, elle ne me convient plus, conclut Voldemort.

Démétria releva la tête, soudain terrifiée.

— Ce... ce n'était pas…

— J'ai eu bien l'occasion de réfléchir ces dernières années, l'interrompit Voldemort.

— J'ai essayé de te chercher ! protesta Démétria.

— Je sais, et là n'est pas la question.

— Si... Si Kriegbringer ne m'avait pas capturée, insista Démétria, j'aurais pu te retrouver plus tôt. J'aurais pu te ramener plus tôt.

— Démétria...

Mais l'esprit brouillé par la panique, Démétria continuait son monologue.

— Je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire durant mon procès. Je voulais juste échapper à Azkaban. Je n'aurais pas dû te renier. Je...

— Démétria !

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se figea devant le ton impérieux de Voldemort. Elle voulait protester encore et encore contre cette décision qu'elle redoutait tant, mais les mots n'osaient plus sortir de sa gorge alors que Voldemort la tançait d'un regard sévère.

— Je sais tout cela ! Je sais aussi que tu demandes tous les jours à Rogue s'il a des ordres pour toi, tout comme je sais que tu t'es faite embaucher à Poudlard non seulement pour échapper à Kriegbringer mais aussi pour résister à la tentation de revenir auprès de moi.

— Mais je suis là aujourd'hui !

— Oui, tu es là. Et tu es là parce que Kriegbringer te terrifie et que tu recherches la sécurité. Tu es là, parce que par contraste...

— Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas !

Ses mots, Démétria aurait voulu les ravaler à peine prononcés. Seulement voilà, une fois libérés, les mots s'envolaient pour de bon et il était impossible de les effacer. Ne restait plus alors qu'un silence pesant qu'elle n'osait plus troubler.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette, la leva. Malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Démétria n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Qu'il la torture, qu'il la tue, peu importait. Tant qu'il ne la rejetait pas.

Voldemort se ravisa. Il baissa sa baguette, la rangea, se rapprocha de Démétria. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le menton de Démétria qui frissonna.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Être avec moi, malgré tous mes crimes et toute la violence qui m'entourent, si contraires à la douceur de ton tempérament ?

— Oui.

Démétria n'avait pas hésité une fraction de seconde. Alors, avec une lenteur qui lui parut infinie, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour enfin se toucher. Très vite, la digue céda et de chaste le baiser passa à enflammé. Voldemort passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Démétria se suspendit à son cou pour mieux se perdre corps et âme dans l'étreinte. Les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait plus penser à autre chose qu'à leur extrême proximité.

Voldemort mit fin au baiser. À regret, Démétria céda à la séparation.

— Allons dans un lieu moins à découvert, déclara Voldemort.

Démétria ne put qu'acquiescer. Voldemort les fit transplaner dans une clairière humide bordée de frênes et de noisetiers où courait une petite rivière. L'été faisait fleurir des aubépines et des myosotis qui donnaient au lieu un léger parfum sucré qui s'ajoutait aux puissantes odeurs d'humus sombre et fertile.

Voldemort tendit un petit papier à Démétria. Sans surprise, la jeune femme reconnut l'écriture du vieux Zacharias Nott. _La Cabane du Chêne_. À peine avait-elle lu ses mots écrits en lettres serrées d'une calligraphie parfaite, des planches et des piliers semblèrent sortir de terre. Très vite, une maisonnette de bois, surélevée par rapport à la terre humide, prit forme.

Voldemort et Démétria gravirent les quelques marches, passèrent la porte et… et n'allèrent pas plus loin. Désormais en sécurité, la tentation de reprendre l'étreinte était trop forte. Les doutes et les tensions des derniers jours s'envolèrent, chassé par les caresses et les soupirs.

OoOoOoO

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Étendus sur le tapis, leurs peaux nues éclairées par la lueur des flammes, Voldemort et Démétria profitaient de la langueur paisible qui suivait l'ardeur et l'extase. Démétria cependant, n'était pas détendue, loin de là. Elle n'avait que trop conscience d'être exposée au regard de Voldemort, elle et toutes ces (ici je mettrais plutôt « les » ou « ses ») cicatrices honteuses désormais incrustées dans sa chair. Que penserait-il d'elle ? Elle avait eu la faiblesse de se laisser marquer par d'autres hommes. Chacun avait pris soin de laisser une trace durable, que le temps n'avait su effacer. Voldemort la renierait-elle pour tout ces outrages ?

Démétria tressaillit. Voldemort venait de poser son doigt sur l'une de ces cicatrices précisément, pour en suivre la courbe depuis les côtes jusqu'aux hanches en passant par le ventre. Puis une autre qui naissait sur le galbe d'un sein pour descendre jusqu'au nombril. Et encore une autre, qui lui zébrait la cuisse. Et cette marque enfin, que Démétria redoutait tant, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite et qui représentait une étoile à huit branches très fines, réduites à de simples traits écarlates.

— La vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi en mon absence, constata Voldemort.

— Je… Je suis désolée.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Démétria. Voilà, c'était fini. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir d'elle après cela ?

— J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de l'effacer. Mais elle ne veut pas partir.

D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas encore des vestiges de brûlures et d'écorchure tout autour de l'étoile ?

Avec un soupir, Voldemort posa la paume de sa main sur l'étoile. Il marmonna quelques incantations dans une langue qui paraissait incroyablement ancienne et puissante. Des picotements parcoururent tous le corps de Démétria pour venir se cristalliser autour de l'étoile. Ça grattait, presque au point d'en devenir douloureux.

Puis, plus rien.

Voldemort leva sa main. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien. Démétria cilla plusieurs fois avant de regarder le mage noir avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait disparaître, minimisa Voldemort. Je l'ai seulement camouflée. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Kriegbringer a percé des arcanes magiques qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître.

À nouveau, Démétria cilla, mais pour une raison différente. Voldemort évoquait une limitation de son pouvoir ? Ça, c'était exceptionnel ! Lui d'ordinaire si fier et si déterminé à relever des défis impossibles, reconnaissait son incapacité à lever un sort. Oui mais voilà : c'était un sort de Kriegbringer, et ça, ça changeait tout.

— Me… merci, bredouilla Démétria.

Ne plus voir la marque de Kriegbringer sur son corps, c'était déjà un cadeau précieux.

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ses doigts continuaient d'explorer la peau de Démétria. Les caresses gagnaient en intensité et en audace. C'était un fait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, Démétria peinait à réellement apprécier le moment. Sans cesse, des images et des sensations qu'elle aurait voulu oublier revenait à elle pour envahir ses sens et contracter son corps.

Cela ne durait pas cependant. Peut-être était la force de son attirance pour Voldemort (parce que oui, un homme grand et maigre avec une peau blafarde, des yeux rouges et une face de serpent, ça pouvait être attirant, à ses yeux du moins) ? Ou bien… Peut-être y avait-il un lien avec ce parfum fleuri qui embaumait alors la pièce, évoquant tantôt la rose, le jasmin ou le lotus, et dont la source ne pouvait être que surnaturelle ? Démétria se détendait alors, et peu à peu les démons du passé refluaient pour laisser la place aux plaisirs du présent.

Démétria suspectait Voldemort d'être un adepte de la Première Sœur, ou du moins, d'avoir percé quelques arcanes de ses pouvoirs mystiques. Elle n'osait pas poser la question cependant.

OoOoOoO

Les heures se transformèrent en jours et ces journées-là, Demétria aurait bien voulu les figer pour l'éternité. N'était-elle pas enfin heureuse dans la sécurité de la Cabane du Chêne ? Ce n'était pas très grand (seul le rez-de-chaussé était aménagé et il ne comptait qu'une pièce à vivre, une chambre et une salle d'eau), mais ça restait sec et confortable. Et surtout, hors d'atteinte de Kriegbringer.

Le seul bémol, c'était Voldemort. Ou plus exactement, les absences de Voldemort. Bien sûr, le mage noir avait toutes sortes d'affaires qui l'occupaient. De vieilles alliances à renouer, des partisans à rassembler, des adversaires à menacer et plein d'autres quêtes sur des secrets occultes dont il raffolait. Mais pour Démétria, combien d'attentes effroyables à tourner en rond dans la Cabane du Chêne ! Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si c'était les aurors, comme la dernière fois et qu'on lui annonçait que Voldemort avait disparu pour toujours ?

Lorsqu'il rentrait enfin, Voldemort n'était pas toujours d'humeur à faire des galipettes. Parfois, il était simplement épuisé par ses diverses tribulations et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme avant de repartir à l'aventure. À chaque fois venait alors cette angoisse atroce : la rejetterait-il bientôt ? Ne s'intéressait-il pas un peu moins à elle ? Était-ce à cause de toutes les cicatrices qui souillaient son corps ? Y avait-il une autre femme ? N'était-il pas en train de s'éloigner d'elle malgré tous ses efforts pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs ?

Ces questions, Démétria se gardait bien de les poser à voix haute, trop consciente qu'elles n'auraient pour seules conséquences que d'agacer Voldemort et de l'éloigner d'avantage.

La jeune femme tentait alors de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains. Le ménage ? Déjà fait et refait au point que même un elfe de maison ne trouverait plus rien à faire. Arranger l'étage ? Oui, peut-être, mais comment ? Et dans quel but ? Commencer un jardin ? Oui, ça c'était possible. Démétria adorait jardiner. La terre était fertile autour de la maisonnette. Elle connaissait les sorts pour labourer et ceux pour métamorphoser en outils de fortune. Désherber, débroussailler, retourner la terre, voilà qui avait la vertu d'apaiser les peurs.

En cette belle fin de journée d'août, Démétria observait son travail avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle avait préparé cinq carrés de un mètre par un mètre pour y planter des plantes médicinales, et un terrain de vingt-mètres carré pour le transformer en potager. Bon, peut-être s'était-elle montrée un poil ambitieuse : son dos la faisait souffrir, quelques ampoules s'étaient formées sur ses mains sans parler de toutes les éraflures écarlates qui zébraient sa peau pâle, mais au moins pensait-elle à autre chose. Une plume à la main, assise sur le perron, elle profitait des dernières lueurs crépusculaires pour planifier la suite des travaux, lister les plantes qu'elle souhaitait cultiver, les graines et les plans dont elle avait besoin, où elles seraient mises en terre et quand.

La brise du soir lui arracha un frisson. Démétria resserra le châle sur ses épaules. Août était déjà bien entamé et septembre ne tarderait plus. Les premières fraîcheurs de l'automne se faisaient sentir.

Un _CRAC_ de transplanage. Démétria sursauta. Ce n'était pourtant que Voldemort qui revenait enfin, après trois jours d'une trop longue absence. La jeune femme pesta intérieurement contre sa mise boueuse, ses cheveux emmêlés et l'odeur de transpiration qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements, mais se leva tout de même (en retenant une grimace à cause de tous ses muscles malmenés) pour partir à la rencontre de Voldemort.

— Eh bien, commenta celui-ci, il faut avouer que les Poufsouffle sont des travailleurs acharnés.

— Je me suis un peu emportée, admit Démétria gênée.

Avant de s'apercevoir horrifiée :

— Mais tu es blessé !

— Oui, oui, rien de grave. J'ai légèrement sous-estimé le nombre d'adversaires.

Quels adversaires ? Qui avait-il affronté ? Des Aurors ? Des rivaux ? De quelconques adeptes des forces occultes ou tout autre hors-la-loi dont les affaires étaient susceptibles d'intéresser Voldemort ? Combien étaient-ils pour parvenir à le blesser, même si ce n'étaient que des égratignures ? Et une brûlure au flanc. Et une autre sur l'avant-bras.

C'était un fait : Voldemort prétendait certes rechercher l'immortalité et clamer s'être aventuré plus loin que quiconque dans ce domaine, Démétria avait appris avec le temps qu'il avait une certaine désinvolture quant à sa propre sécurité, qu'il aimait un peu trop tester ses limites, le tout associé à des tendances bagarreuses. Par le passé, Démétria avait donc eu bon nombre d'occasions de le soigner. C'était une habitude avec laquelle elle n'était pas pressée de renouer.

— C'est un miracle que les Mangemorts te croient encore Serpentard, marmonna Démétria en appliquant un baume sur sa brûlure entre deux sortilèges de soin.

Ça, ça faisait partie du rituel où Démétria soignait Voldemort en râlant contre son inconscience et son mépris du danger.

— Tu sais, les Mangemorts ne sont pas très futés. Il suffit de siffler un peu de Fourchelang devant eux et ils te croient sur parole lorsque tu prétends être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Et puis après tout, n'est-ce pas la vérité ? Je suis réellement le descendant de ce bon vieux Serpentard. J'omets juste un léger détail.

Très peu de gens connaissaient ce « léger détail ». Le Voldemort que fréquentait Démétria était passé par Gryffondor, à son grand dépit. Car Voldemort – ou Tom Jedusor comme on l'appelait à l'époque – avait tenté d'être réparti à Serpentard. Plus exactement, une gamine dans le Poudlard Express l'avait vexé en prétendant que « les Sang-de-Bourbes n'étaient pas admis à Serpentard ». Le petit Tom Jedusor d'alors, qui certes ignorait tout de ses origines mais ne manquait pas de fierté, avait pris cela comme un défi personnel : on ne voulait pas de lui à Serpentard ? Eh bien, il irait, même s'il devait pour cela brûler ce vieux chapeau tout rabougri. Fort de cette détermination, le jeune Jedusor s'était avancé vers le tabouret. Il se répétait mentalement qu'il voulait aller à Serpentard, mais à peine le Choixpeau avait-il été posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écriait déjà « GRYFFONDOR ».

Faut-il le préciser ? Ce soir-là, le jeune Tom Jedusor de onze ans était trempé des pieds à la tête. Avec deux autres garçons de son âge (qui, sans surprise, avaient eux aussi été répartis à Gryffondor), ils s'étaient lancé le défi de « tomber » dans le lac pour dire coucou au calamar géant. Et le Voldemort que fréquentait Démétria aimait encore s'en vanter de temps à autre, de ce premier « fait de guerre ».

Inutile donc de lui demander de se montrer plus prudent. Démétria savait que c'était peine perdue. Rien n'exaltait plus Voldemort que la sensation de danger et l'excitation de danser sur la brèche. La quête d'immortalité ? De la poudre aux yeux de Mangemorts trop crédules, ou alors un autre défi après lequel courait Voldemort ? Comment dans ce contexte, ne pas s'inquiéter de ses sorties et plus encore lorsqu'il rentrait blessé ?

— Eh bien, au moins ça veut dire que je rentre ! Conclut-il joyeusement.

Une grimace de douleur lui échappa : Démétria venait de resserrer le bandage de son avant-bras.

— Démétria, ma chère, tu étais plus douce dans mes souvenirs !

— J'étais aussi plus naïve et je croyais à chaque fois que ça serait la dernière fois que j'aurais à te soigner.

— Il faut l'avouer : il y a plus d'une fois où ce n'est pas passé loin et où ça aurait pu être vrai.

Ses yeux pétillaient. Parce que oui, des yeux écarlates de puissant mage noir fendu d'une pupille verticale à manière d'un chat, ça pouvait autant pétiller que des yeux de vieux directeur d'école cinglé. D'ailleurs, de l'avis de Lucretia Rosier, une amie de Démétria qui avait par miracle échappé à Azkaban, le plus cinglé des deux n'étaient pas forcément celui qu'on croyait.

— Eh bien moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua Démétria d'un ton sec. Pour toi, la vie n'est peut-être qu'un jeu où l'on peut perdre et gagner selon sa chance, mais pour moi, les années qui ont suivi ta disparition ont été une véritable descente aux enfers ! Et si tu disparais à nouveau… Peut-être que cette fois-ci, j'aurais la chance de finir à Azkaban, parce que vraiment à choisir, je préfère une geôle glaciale encerclée par des Détraqueurs que de retourner entre les griffes de Kriegbringer !

Démétria, se tut, tremblante de colère. Elle tourna des talons et sortit de la maisonnette avant de se figer sur le perron. Peu à peu, elle prenait la mesure de ses paroles, de son acte. Elle était sidérée par son audace, et surtout terrifiée par les conséquences de sa petite rébellion. Quelle punition lui réservait-il ? La tuerait-il ? Pire encore, mettrait-il un terme à leur relation ?

Pétrifiée par l'angoisse, Démétria attendait sur le perron. Les minutes s'égrenaient, les unes après les autres. La nuit était claire, avec un beau ciel étoilé et il régnait dehors une certaine fraîcheur. De temps à autre, une chouette hululait ou un petit animal s'agitait dans un buisson. La brise agitait les branchages, la lune avançait dans le ciel. Démétria grelottait de froid.

La porte s'ouvrit. Démétria sursauta.

— Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

— Non.

Démétria tremblait de tout son corps. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

— Tu as raison. Je ne réfléchis pas assez aux conséquences.

Il marqua une légère pause, hésita avant de reprendre :

— J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé et j'ai aussi bien eu le temps d'y réfléchir. À mes erreurs, à leurs conséquences.

Voldemort se tut à nouveau. Il semblait chercher ses mots. S'apprêta à dire quelque chose, se ravisa. Et enfin, d'un ton plus léger :

— Cela dit, Azkaban n'est pas la meilleure option. La prison n'est pas de taille à résister Kriegbringer. Poudlard est plus sûr, même si Dumbledore n'est pas exactement à la hauteur de sa légende.

Voldemort n'avait, lui aussi, qu'une assez piètre opinion de Dumbledore.

— Mais je suppose que tu étais parvenue à cette conclusion, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu as postulé pour devenir professeur de Défense malgré cette malédiction que j'ai lancé sur un coup de sang.

Démétria opina, mal à l'aise.

— J'étais perdue, se justifia-t-elle.

— Désespérée, corrigea Voldemort. Mais par une chance providentielle, cet Hector Grimm sortit de nulle part a levé la malédiction – une malédiction que moi-même j'ignorais comment défaire. Quel heureux hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, Démétria acquiesça sans savoir comment réagir et où Voldemort voulait en venir.

— Tu garderas l'œil sur lui, lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard, conclut Voldemort.

— Lorsque je retournerai à Poudlard ? Répéta Démétria incertaine. Mais je croyais que…

— Que quoi ? Que Dumbledore te renverrait ? Depuis quand se préoccupe-t-il de la gestion de Poudlard ? Ou alors que je t'interdirais d'y retourner ? Ma foi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu aies un travail parce que sinon, il n'y aura jamais assez de terrain ici pour t'occuper. Et à ce propos, tu a une réunion de pré-rentrée le 25 août, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours.

Non, Démétria ne paniquait pas du tout. Elle n'avait juste pas préparé la moitié des cours, ne s'était pas encore penchée sur le programme des septième année qui promettait d'être ardu. Bon, d'accord, elle paniquait peut-être un peu, elle qui avait toujours eu pour habitude d'apporter un soin certain à son travail et qui aimait s'organiser en avance.

Démétria détestait les changements de programme, au contraire de Voldemort qui était passé maître dans l'art l'improvisation.

* * *

Etant donné que le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, il est possible que je le poste d'ici une semaine ou deux en fonction de ma motivation. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire !


	3. Cabane du Chêne (3)

Tadan ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'aurais voulu le poster avant mais entre ma super beta **Kuro** qui était occupée et moi qui suis tombée malade (enfin, ça va mieux ^^)...

Voici donc le chapitre 3/5 de l'épisode 1. J'ai quelques profs dans mon entourage. Possible que ça ait influencé ce chapitre...

* * *

**Episode 1 : La Cabane du Chêne**

**Chapitre 3 : Rentrée à Poudlard**

À son grand dépit, Démétria dut se résigner : il était plus raisonnable de rentrer à Poudlard pour assister à la réunion et préparer ses cours que de rester à la Cabane du Chêne. Le plus vexant là-dedans, c'était Voldemort qui la poussait à retourner à Poudlard. Eh bien quoi ? Il s'était déjà lassé et ne voulait plus d'elle ? Qui irait-il voir lorsque Démétria serait absente ? Y aurait-il bientôt quelqu'un de plus jeune, au corps vierge de toute cicatrice pour la remplacer ?

Ces interrogations qui la hantaient, Démétria les garda soigneusement pour elle. L'expérience parfois douloureuse lui avait appris que Voldemort détestait se faire harceler par ce genre de questions. Le silence, donc. Taire ses angoisses, faire bonne figure et profiter d'une dernière étreinte avant la séparation.

Voldemort devait tout de même tenir encore un peu à Démétria car il décida, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, de l'escorter jusqu'aux grilles de l'école.

— Eh bien quoi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser sans escorte, se justifia Voldemort. Avec Klosen dans les parages, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Certes… Et le risque de tomber sur des aurors ?

— Un risque mesuré ! Bien sûr, j'utiliserai un déguisement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers son visage et hop ! De mage noir au visage ophidien, il passa à élégant _jeune_ homme aux allures de _Don_ espagnol avec des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés en arrière et une moustache fine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Démétria le voyait utiliser des déguisements plus ou moins magiques (emprunter toutes sortes d'identités saugrenues était un autre des passe-temps méconnus de Voldemort), mais ça restait toujours aussi troublant.

Tout de même, un simple déguisement suffirait-il face aux aurors ? Inutile d'argumenter. Lorsque Voldemort avait décidé de quelque chose, il était extrêmement difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

En fin de matinée, Démétria se retrouvait donc à arpenter les rues de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas lui qui attirait l'attention, mais bien elle : quelques articles à son sujet était parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour rappeler que la Maîtresse de Voldemort enseignerait bientôt la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. D'où l'hostilité plus ou moins ouverte dans les regards.

Au moment où ils passaient devant Zonko, la situation empira encore : une auror à effroyable caractère sortait de la confiserie, avec quelques sucreries dans les mains qu'elle s'efforça de dissimuler au plus vite dans ces poches.

— Démétria, ça alors, quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Helena Hart. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser à Pré-au-Lard. Mais tu devrais te montrer plus prudente : Klosen a été aperçu dans les parages récemment. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici.

— Et c'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici, répondit Voldemort le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce qui, bien sûr, capta toute l'attention de l'auror, au grand désespoir de Démétria.

— Klosen n'est pas un guignol à prendre à la légère, répliqua Hart. Plusieurs aurors sont déjà morts en tentant de l'arrêter.

— Ah, et c'est donc pour cela que vous l'attendez seule ? Remarqua « innocemment » Voldemort.

— Bien sûr ! Comment espérer voir Klosen, s'il y a tout un bataillon d'aurors sur le pied de guerre ?

Hart dévisagea Voldemort d'un regard perçant. Le cœur de Démétria se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle osait à peine respirer. Le sortilège d'illusion de Voldemort avait appliqué à son apparence résisterait-il à la perspicacité de Hart ?

— Et vous êtes ? Demanda Hart.

Bien loin de s'inquiéter, Voldemort se fendit d'un large sourire.

— Nicéphore Delmortov, se présenta-t-il.

Hart fronça des sourcils.

— Ce nom ne me dit rien, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas retenir tout le monde sorcier.

— C'est une tâche impossible, en effet, confirma Voldemort.

— Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais revenir à une tâche plus à ma portée. Démétria, je suppose que tu rentres à Poudlard ? Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais vous escorter tous les deux. Des fois que Klosen décide de passer à l'action.

Perspective qui arracha des frissons à Démétria.

La marche jusqu'à Poudlard se passa dans un calme surprenant : Hart se montra moins désagréable qu'à son habitude. Voldemort – ou plus exactement Nicéphore Delmortov – avait toute son attention. Elle cherchait à percer le mystère de son identité par des questions plus ou moins polies ou indiscrètes, en vain : Voldemort éludait chaque interrogation trop gênante avec beaucoup d'habilité.

Ses yeux pétillaient. Il s'amusait à ce genre de jeu, où il se pavanait devant les autorités sous le masque d'une fausse identité. Seulement, trop souvent, il se piquait un peu trop au jeu et l'audace l'emportant sur la prudence, une maladresse manquait de provoquer une catastrophe. Ce jour-là cependant, il semblait assez sage et mesuré – pour autant que ces mots eurent un sens avec Voldemort.

Soudain, l'auror et le mage noir se turent. Leur regard accrochait un même bout de Forêt Interdite. Puis chacun s'aperçut du silence de l'autre et ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien était. Quant à donner des explications à Démétria sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, cela leur semblait parfaitement superflu.

Arrivé aux grilles de Poudlard, ce ne fut pas MacGonagall qui vint ouvrir cette fois-ci, mais l'austère Hector Grimm.

— Ah, le fameux Hector Grimm ! S'écria gaiement Voldemort. Celui dont l'arrivée miraculeuse a permis de lever une vieille malédiction.

— Mais qui refuse d'expliquer comment il s'y est pris, ajouta Hart, même à des aurors.

Grimm fronça des sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

— J'ai déjà donné mes raisons, se justifia-t-il.

Puis reportant son attention sur Voldemort.

— Et vous êtes ?

— Nicéphore Delmortov, le fiancé presque secret de Démétria, se présenta Voldemort avec son plus beau sourire.

— Ah ! S'exclama Hart.

Quant à Grimm, il leva un sourcil circonspect.

— Je vois, marmonna-t-il. Vous ne manquez pas d'audace.

— Oui, je sais, reconnut Voldemort. Démétria me reproche souvent mon manque de prudence.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec attention, comme des fauves jaugeant silencieusement les forces de leur adversaire. Chacun affectait une puissante assurance, tout en désinvolture pour Voldemort, et avec beaucoup plus de fermeté et d'intransigeance pour Grimm. De stature proche, ils semblaient être des combattants d'un niveau égal qui croisaient le fer pour la première fois et cherchaient, dans ce simple échange de regard, à affirmer sa supériorité sur son adversaire.

— Et sinon, j'ai cru apercevoir Klosen en bordure de forêt, intervint Hart qui n'appréciait guère d'être tenue à l'écart de leur échange silencieux.

La remarque fut très efficace, puisque l'attention des deux hommes convergea immédiatement vers elle. Quant à Démétria, elle se reprocha toute tremblante de Voldemort – ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de Grimm.

— Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir l'information, Grimm, ajouta Hart avec une pointe de défi. Toi qui es si à cheval sur la sécurité de Poudlard…

— Il m'a aussi semblé l'apercevoir, ajouta Voldemort l'air de rien.

Il guettait la réaction de Grimm. Celui-ci se contenta de tancer l'auror et le mage noir d'un regard sévère.

— C'est une très mauvaise idée, grommela-t-il. Klosen ne s'est sans doute laissé voir que dans l'espoir d'être poursuivi.

— Oui, bien sûr que c'est un piège, admit Hart. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber dedans. Mais cela confirme aussi sa présence dans les parages.

Les attentions convergèrent un peu plus vers Démétria qui, de moins en moins rassurée, se rapprocha encore de Voldemort pour se presser contre lui. Finalement, retourner à Poudlard était peut-être une affreuse idée.

— Les protections de Poudlard sont solides, l'informa Grimm. Si solides que Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

— Oh, il ne faut pas que ça parvienne à ses oreilles de mage noir, ricana Voldemort, ou Voldemort pourrait prendre cela comme un défi personnel.

— Eh bien, qu'il essaye ! répliqua Grimm d'un ton acide.

— En tout cas, moi j'ai essayé et je n'y suis pas arrivée, marmonna Hart.

Voldemort n'ajouta rien, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe.

OoOoOoO

Pour Démétria, la soirée fut pleine d'angoisse. Il y avait tant de choses pour l'inquiéter : des cours à terminer, Klosen qui rôdait à côté, Grimm qui lui jetait des regards pénétrants, Voldemort qui devait s'être lancé dans une entreprise incroyablement dangereuse. Elle passa une nuit effroyable et se leva le lendemain matin avec une boule au ventre.

Au moins les journaux ne parlaient pas d'une miraculeuse arrestation de Voldemort ou de la disparition mystérieuse d'une auror. Quant à Grimm, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Avait-il deviné qui était réellement Nicéphore Delmortov ? Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé ? Qui était-il réellement ? Pourquoi enseigner une matière de seconde zone lorsque l'on était un sorcier d'une grande envergure comme il semblait l'être ?

Et où était encore passé Dumbledore ?

Toutes ces questions, Démétria s'efforça de les chasser de son esprit alors qu'elle se rendait à la réunion de pré-rentrée des professeurs de Poudlard.

Peu de gens le savaient, mais il existait à Poudlard, comme dans toutes les écoles, une salle des professeurs où les enseignants pouvaient se retrouver pour boire le café, corriger des copies, préparer des cours, râler contre les élèves, râler contre la hiérarchie, râler contre le Département de l'Education qui avaient encore modifier les programmes pour les rendre plus aberrants.

En chemin donc, vers la salle des professeurs, Démétria croisa Rogue alors en pleine discussion avec Grimm. Les deux hommes, tous deux sobrement vêtus de noirs, se turent immédiatement en apercevant Démétria avant d'effectuer un changement de sujet pas du tout suspect.

— La réunion a été déplacée dans la Grande Salle, lui apprit Rogue.

— Dans la Grande Salle ? Mais je croyais que…

— Inutile de chercher à comprendre ce qui a encore traversé la tête d'Albus, marmonna Rogue.

Le reste du trajet vers la Grande Salle s'effectua dans le silence le plus pesant. Elle promettait d'être joyeuse, l'année scolaire ! Ce n'était cependant pas Dumbledore qui était à l'origine du changement de salle, mais une envoyée du Ministère de petite taille, au visage flasque et au cheveux retenus par un affreux nœud rose.

— Je vais être brève, commença-t-elle.

Elle, c'était donc Dolorès Ombrage que le Ministère avait envoyé à Poudlard pour ingérer dans les affaires de l'école. Elle parla longuement, avec une voix de petite fille, pour expliquer en long en large et en travers pourquoi il fallait changer le fonctionnement désuet de l'école, moderniser les habitudes anciennes des professeurs et placer l'élève au centre de son apprentissage. Les programmes avaient été retravaillés en ce sens, les professeurs seraient priés de l'appliquer dès la rentrée et ils seraient aidés pour cela d'un fascicule qu'Ombrage leur distribua.

Le fascicule était à peu près à l'image du discours d'Ombrage : affreusement long, affreusement compliqué, avec toutes sortes de mots abscons et de phrases alambiquées.

— Naturellement, je passerai plusieurs fois dans l'année inspecter vos cours, afin de veiller à la bonne application de notre pédagogie novatrice qui mènera nos élèves vers l'excellence.

Bon. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour démissionner, non ?

Après Ombrage, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore (qui avait daigné faire une apparition) de faire un discours (lequel fut bref mais remarquablement perché et Démétria n'y comprenait guère plus de choses que dans le fascicule), puis au tour de Decimus Descartes, le comptable de l'école qui, selon la légende, ne quittait son bureau qu'une fois par an à l'occasion de la pré-rentrée. C'était un homme de petite taille, à moitié chauve et avec de grosses bésicles opaques qui reposaient sur son nez couperosé. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, exposant le bilan financier de l'année passée, et listant les crédits disponibles pour l'année à venir avec une avalanche de chiffres et de tableaux projetés sur le mur.

Démétria avait déjà assisté à des réunions de Mangemorts. Même lorsque le vieux Nott (dont la voix avait un pouvoir d'endormissement incroyable) parlait, elles n'étaient pas aussi ennuyeuses qu'une réunion de pré-rentrée comme celle-là. Au moins, il y avait un peu d'animation, comme lorsque Voldemort lançait un doloris sur un Mangemort qui ronflait un peu trop fort. Là, rien. Même les mouches avaient renoncé à se battre contre la torpeur qui envahissait peu à peu toute la salle.

Heureusement, Decimus Descartes finit sa présentation et Démétria crut la délivrance proche. Elle était vraiment à bout, avec la nuque raide, les paupières lourdes et les jambes douloureuses.

Ombrage reprit la parole.

— Même si vous vous êtes sans doute déjà croisés dans les couloirs, je tenais à vous signaler l'arrivée de deux nouveaux collègues, Hector Grimm qui enseignera l'Histoire de la Magie (Grimm se leva et salua brièvement les professeurs) et Démétria Fawley qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Démétria tenta d'imiter Grimm, malgré un état d'éveil assez douteux et un bâillement qui manqua de lui échapper).

Au moins, la réunion prenait fin pour de bon. MacGonagall distribua aux enseignants les emplois du temps et ils eurent droit à « une session petits fours » où les elfes de maisons faisaient apparaître toutes sortes de mets sur la table. Et du café. C'était vraiment précieux le café en cet instant.

— Elle promet d'être intéressante cette année, si je dois laisser aux élèves le soin de découvrir quel mélange est explosif, se moqua Rogue.

Visiblement, le Maître des Potions n'appréciait pas l'esprit de la nouvelle pédagogie.

— Je vais devoir refaire tous mes cours, se plaignit Démétria un peu affolée. Et nous ne sommes qu'à une semaine de la rentrée.

— Mais non. Les élèves doivent découvrir par eux-mêmes. Mets-les devant un loup-garou et laisse-leur découvrir qu'il est dangereux.

Rogue avait toujours eu un humour douteux – ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part de Grimm qui n'aimait pas que l'on plaisante à propos de la sécurité des élèves.

Restait que Démétria n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment présenter ses cours, que le fascicule du Département de l'Education était tout bonnement incompréhensible et que la rentrée arrivait à grands pas. En plus de ça, Ombrage l'informa que les cours de Défense seraient uniquement théoriques – encore une directive brillante du Département de l'Éducation.

De plus en plus angoissée, Démétria commença à interroger ses collègues. Rogue tournait en dérision la réforme avec acidité, MacGonagall n'avait pas l'intention de l'appliquer, les méthodes de Flitwick n'étaient pas adaptables à un cours théorique, les termes de Vector étaient beaucoup trop compliqués à comprendre, Trelawney lui prédit une mort dans d'atroces souffrances avec suffisamment de détails pour lui filer des cauchemars pendant deux nuits. Ce ne fut qu'en dernier recours que Démétria s'adressa au taciturne Grimm, lequel ne cessait de l'impressionner par sa seule présence.

Ce fut donc le 28 août en milieu d'après-midi que Démétria frappa à la porte de Grimm. Il ouvrit presque immédiatement, haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant la jeune femme qui serrait nerveusement un carnet contre sa poitrine et l'invita poliment à entrer dans son bureau. Les lieux étaient à l'image de leur occupant, tout en sobriété fonctionnelle avec des étagères chargées en livres d'histoires, deux frises chronologiques (une moldue et une sorcière) affichées sur les murs et sans autre décoration superflue.

Mal à l'aise, se remémorant les interrogations de Voldemort à l'encontre du mystérieux professeur sorti de nulle part ainsi que de leur mystérieux face à face, Démétria s'assit sur une chaise. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'emplir la pièce toute entière.

— Je ne sais pas comment appliquer le programme, avoua-t-elle. Comment enseigner à se défendre en laissant aux élèves le soin de découvrir par eux-mêmes les bonnes stratégies et les bons sortilèges, le tout sans application pratique ? J'ai lu plusieurs fois le fascicule, mais je ne le comprends toujours pas.

S'il l'envoyait balader, Démétria n'aurait d'autre choix que d'interroger Ombrage et donc de reconnaître son incompétence à appliquer le programme. Ou à démissionner. Elle était vraiment levée, la malédiction ?

— C'est une situation épineuse, admit Grimm. Il est bien évident que l'on ne peut enseigner la Défense sans application pratique, mais cela peut avoir lieu par des moyens détournés, notamment la mise en place d'un club de duel ou d'un club de sortilèges. Quant au contenu des cours en eux-mêmes, tu as deux possibilités. Ou bien tu souhaites coller uniquement aux directives du Ministère et tu suis les exemples d'études de cas proposés par le manuel, ou bien tu souhaites apporter un cours de qualité à tes élèves pour les armer aux épreuves de la vie adulte et tu cherches des cas réels à étudier et analyser comme base des cours.

En fait, c'était vachement plus clair et applicable avec les explications de Grimm. Peut-être était-il inquiétant de prime abord, mais il lui donna des conseils précieux et des pistes solides pour mettre en place ses premiers cours, le tout avec une patience remarquable. Au bout deux heures d'entretien, Démétria avait les premières esquisses de ses cours, à son plus grand soulagement.

Le crépuscule assombrissait le ciel lorsque Grimm releva soudain la tête.

— C'est pas vrai, ce crétin essaye encore ! Pesta-t-il, oubliant l'espace de quelques instants la présence de Démétria.

Il se ressaisit vite.

— Je suis désolé, nous allons devoir nous arrêter-là. Mais si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons reprendre cela plus tard.

— Je vais essayer d'avancer par moi-même. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

Vers où partait Grimm d'un pas si pressé ? Démétria était presque tentée de le suivre, si la prudence du moins, ne l'avait pas encouragée à rester sagement préparer ses cours.

Ce qui occupait Grimm, ce qui le poussait de temps à autre à partir au beau milieu d'une conversation, Démétria l'apprit le 1 septembre au matin, après avoir tenté d'avaler son petit déjeuner malgré un estomac noué. Rogue (ou plus exactement « Severus » même si Démétria peinait encore à appeler ses collègues par leurs prénoms) la prit à part – et ce n'était pas pour lui demander des conseils en shampoings traitants.

— Le maître m'a demandé de te transmettre qu'il s'était assuré lui-même de la solidité des barrières magiques autour de Poudlard et confirme qu'elles sont infranchissables.

Ah ! Voldemort était donc le crétin dont parlait Grimm. Voilà bien un détail que Démétria se garderait de lui rapporter. Grimm se doutait-il au moins de la véritable identité de Nicéphore Delmortov ? D'après leur première rencontre, Démétria était tenté de croire à cette hypothèse. Mais qui oserait traiter Voldemort de « crétin » ?

Quelqu'un qui aurait levé une vieille malédiction qui pesait sur le poste de professeur de Défense par exemple, qui avait consolidé les défenses de Poudlard et qui comprenait les directives du Ministère ? Oui, ces trois exploits correspondaient bien à Grimm. Venait alors cette question : qui était Hector Grimm ?

OoOoOoO

Bien trop vite au goût de Démétria, la rentrée arriva pour de bon. Sans qu'elle ait vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer, les élèves avaient envahi la Grande Salle, les plus jeunes étaient passés sous le Choixpeau et Dumbledore avait fait son discours de rentrée annonçant les nouveautés de l'année. Parmi elles, Dolorès Ombrage que le Ministère avait dépêché pour veiller à la bonne gestion de l'école (ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était peut-être pas si absurde que cela), Hector Grimm qui enseignerait l'Histoire de la Magie et Démétria Fawley pour la Défense.

Il y eut des murmures. Mais à l'exception d'Ombrage, les nominations étaient déjà connues depuis la fin juin et leur officialisation ne souleva guère plus de réactions. Après tout, tant d'hurluberlus avaient déjà occupé le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que la maîtresse de Voldemort, ça ne surprenait plus personne.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La Tête de Sanglier". Je pense le poster d'ici une ou deux semaines.

Pour la rencontre Grimm/Voldicéphore (oui, c'est comme ça que j'appelle cette version de Voldemort), j'avoue m'être inspirée de la rencontre Herlock Sholmès/Arsène Lupin. Ce qui ont lu Herlock Sholmès contre Arsène Lupin savent qui est qui XD


	4. Cabane du Chêne (4)

Ahem... J'ai peut-être un peu zappé de poster des chapitres. Pas comme si je commençais à avoir une belle avance sur cette fic. Pour ma défense, j'ai terminé de rédiger le tome 1 d'un roman (maintenant va falloir corriger et envoyer le manuscrit... oh joie !) et déménagé.

J'ai aussi commencé il y a peu une autre fanfic (oui, j'aime bien commencer les choses), qui se déroule dans la même dimension de mon Voldyverse que Voldicéphore mais pas dans le même fandom : c'est une fanfic Jurassic World. Oui, donc là comme on est en 1995 dans cette fic, ça veut dire qu'en parallèle, y a des dinos en liberté sur Isla Sorna et Isla Nublar, mais l'incident de San Diego (le T-Rex dans JP2) n'a pas encore eu lieu.

Concrètement, il y aura des éléments de dialogues entre les deux fics, mais ça restera à chaque fois discret même si je meurs d'envie de mettre des raptors dans la Forêt Interdite. La fusion entre les deux intrigues s'est faites très facilement, naturellement même, à l'aide d'un personnage clé que l'on découvrira dans l'épisode 3 ou 4 : la petite Victoria.

Des sorciers qui coexistent avec InGen et Umbrella Corporation, sans parler du petit Chtulluh qui est encore à la sieste ? C'est ici ! Pas impossible qu'on y croise des artefacts Anciens en naquada... déjà que j'ai un amateur de tournevis sonique dans les parages... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça reste une vraie fanfic Harry Potter. Les allusions aux autres fandoms resteront discrètes.

(oui, bon, de base, cette fanfic c'est un Voldy hybridé Arsène Lupin qui va collaborer avec les aurors, normal que ça parte un peu en cacahuète - mais je vous promet que ça part en cacahuète tout en restant cohérent et autant que possible, crédible).

Bref. Je me fais plaisir XD

* * *

**Episode 1 : la Cabane du Chêne**

**Chapitre 4 : La Tête de Sanglier**

À sa grande surprise, Démétria découvrit qu'elle aimait l'enseignement. Du moins, tout dépendait des classes. Les première et les deuxième années étaient ses chouchous. Comment ne pas craquer devant ces petites têtes plus ou moins blondes qui l'appelaient « Madame, Madame » de leur voix flûtée ? C'est que ça en demandait de l'attention à cet âge-là ! Et ils avaient aussi besoin d'être rassurés, eux qui venaient de quitter leur famille à un âge si jeune. Severus n'appréciait guère ces classes-là qui attendait trop d'être maternées… mais c'était peut-être précisément la raison pour laquelle Démétria aimait tant les première année ! Alors oui, peut-être qu'on pouvait lui reprocher de distribuer les points trop généreusement, mais en attendant les élèves participaient et s'impliquaient dans ses cours. Et puis c'était toujours si mignon, un bambin avec un grand sourire parce qu'il venait de faire gagner des points à sa maison.

— Madame, madame, c'est vrai que les professeurs de Défense ne restent qu'un an ? Parce que nous, on voudrait vous garder pour toujours !

Comment ne pas craquer face à de telles déclarations d'amour ? Il fallait avouer que juste avant elle, les première année avaient cours de potions avec Severus et plus d'une fois, Démétria se retrouvait à devoir consoler un enfant en larmes suite à quelques paroles acides du Maître des Potions.

Dans les années supérieures en revanche, ça se compliquait. Les cinquième et les septième années passaient encore : la perspective des BUSEs et des ASPICs calmait beaucoup les esprits. Avec ça, la cinquième année concentrait une belle proportion de gosses de Mangemorts ou sympathisants d'un côté et la bande Harry Potter de l'autre. Sur une consigne des parents dictée par des mesures de prudence pour les uns, par un souci de justice pour les autres, les élèves évitaient de trop chahuter Démétria. Les quatrième année étaient plus turbulents, mais ça restait gérable.

Le vrai problème, c'était les troisième année et les sixième année, pour des raisons différentes.

Les troisième année arrivaient à l'âge ingrat. Les hormones commençaient à les travailler de manière virulente et les transformaient en affreux gnomes boutonneux. Très dissipés, ils passaient leur temps à s'agiter, à parler entre eux, à s'agiter encore, à envoyer des mots doux ou graveleux au lieu d'étudier l'étude de cas sur les loups-garou que Démétria leur avait dénichée. Qu'elle élève la voix ou qu'elle enlève des points : ils s'en moquaient ! Ils entraient dans cette période ingrate de la révolte adolescente et clairement, la discipline et l'autorité n'étaient pas le fort de Démétria. Avec ça, la jeune femme était particulièrement jolie et il arrivait qu'un posant une question à un élève, celui-ci vire à l'écarlate, perdant alors tout sens de l'élocution. Cela bien sûr, ne manquait pas d'attirer rires et plaisanteries de la part des camarades. Ce genre de phénomènes pouvaient aussi se produire dans les classes plus âgées, mais jamais avec autant d'ampleur que chez les troisième année. Faire cours relevait parfois de l'exploit.

Les troisième année étaient donc agités, piailleurs et chicaneurs. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas mal intentionnés.

Restaient les sixième année et là, ça se compliquait vraiment. Surtout avec les Gryffondor.

Si la plupart des élèves semblaient avoir oublié qu'un jour Démétria s'était retrouvée devant le Magenmagot pour avoir été la maîtresse de Voldemort (ce n'était après tout plus vraiment de leur génération et la douceur du tempérament de Démétria, si opposée à la violence hystérique de Bellatrix, aidait involontairement à occulter le passé), ce n'était pas le cas des sixième année de Gryffondor et en particulier de Cormac MacLaggen.

C'était un véritable cauchemar que de faire cours dans cette classe. Ils n'étaient pas gentiment dissipés comme les troisième année ils étaient mauvais. MacLaggen était mauvais. Lui et ses amis ne manquaient pas de faire des bruitages obscènes dès que Démétria avait le dos tourné et multipliaient les sous-entendus plus que douteux (sous-entendus ayant parfois cette absence de subtilité si caractéristique des Gryffondor). Ce n'était pas seulement gênant : c'était aussi blessant. Plus d'une fois, Démétria se retrouva à virer à l'écarlate, sans rien trouver à dire ou à faire d'autre que de se retourner face au tableau pour ravaler ses larmes et refouler d'affreux souvenirs qui tentaient de s'emparer de son esprit.

Démétria avait beau tenter d'élever la voix ou d'enlever des points (il était hors de question qu'elle colle MacLaggen et passe une soirée en sa seule compagnie !), rien n'y faisait et la situation s'aggravait de semaine en semaine au point que Démétria, honteuse, s'en ouvrit à Rogue.

— Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore devrait autoriser les doloris à Poudlard, conclut le Maître des Potions.

Il avait l'air affreusement sérieux, ce qui lui valut un regard affolé de la part de Démétria.

— Argus peut s'occuper des colles et il a toujours de bonnes idées pour occuper les élèves.

Démétria n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'envoyer d'innocents élèves entre les griffes d'un concierge aigri qui rêvait de punitions corporelles. Mais Cormac MacLaggen n'était pas exactement un élève innocent et au prochain écart, Démétria lui infligea une semaine de colle avec Argus Rusard. MacLaggen la regarda avec des grands yeux de merlan frit. Le concierge frétilla de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Bon. Peut-être était-ce un peu cruel ? Ou pas, car MacLaggen reprit assez vite son petit manège – avec plus de modération cependant.

OoOoOoO

La discipline n'était pas la seule préoccupation de Démétria. Il y avait aussi toutes ces beuglantes qu'elle recevait régulièrement, et ces lettres simplement manuscrites aussi, qui la traitaient de tous les noms et lui expliquaient en long en large et en travers qu'une traînée comme elle aurait dû avoir la décence de ne plus jamais s'afficher en public. Quelle bonne idée. Si seulement Démétria avait eu le choix !

Les beuglantes n'étaient pas à proprement parler un souci : Severus s'en emparait avant qu'elles n'explosent, leur appliquait quelques sortilèges stabilisateurs de son cru et les stockait en attendant de les utiliser en ingrédients pour quelques potions dont il avait le secret.

L'autre problème, c'était Voldemort. Ou plus exactement, l'absence de Voldemort. Au bout de presque deux mois, le manque se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Alors certes, Démétria était en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, mais elle commençait à sérieusement se languir de la petite Cabane du Chêne.

Elle échangeait quelques lettres avec le mage noir qui utilisait l'identité de Nicéphore Delmortov. Mais il lui fallait toujours un temps infini pour répondre (trop d'affaires occupaient sans doute son esprit) et ça ne restait que des mots, de simples mots. Ce n'était pas de mots que désirait Démétria, mais une étreinte ! Sentir les bras de Voldemort se refermer autour d'elle, et son odeur l'envelopper toute entière. Ça, ça ne passait pas par hibou postal !

Ainsi arriva la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le 5 octobre. Une lettre de _Nicéphore Delmortov_ lui apprit qu'il se trouverait à Pré-au-Lard pour régler quelques affaires. Démétria voulut se porter volontaire pour escorter les élèves, mais Hector Grimm s'y opposa avec la plus grande fermeté.

— Avec Klosen dans les parages, c'est trop dangereux, insista-t-il en la prenant à part. Pour toi, et pour les élèves.

Démétria finit par obtempérer, à son grand regret.

OoOoOoO

Paisiblement assis dans un coin de la Tête du Sanglier, Voldemort guettait l'entrée tout en sirotant un verre de Wisky Pur-Feu.

Voldemort était d'un naturel joueur : consommer une boisson à la qualité aussi aléatoire, dans un verre à la propreté aussi douteuse qui risquait de filer au mieux de terribles maux de ventre faisait partie de ses jeux. Bien sûr, le boire dans un coin sombre d'une taverne tenue par le frère du grand Albus Dumbledore, à quelques mètres seulement du fameux Trio d'Or et donc de Harry Potter qui avait rassemblé tout un tas d'élèves pour monter en cachette des sessions pratiques de défense (Ombrage ayant refusé toute pratique du duel encadrée par des enseignants) pimentait un peu l'opération.

Voldemort aimait aussi prendre des paris avec lui-même. Par exemple, qui passerait la porte ? Démétria ou bien… La porte s'ouvrit. Un sourire étira les lèvres du mage noir qui, pour l'occasion, avait revêtu son apparence de Nicéphore Delmortov. Le nouveau venu portait un capuchon sur le visage. Avec discrétion et célérité, il gagna la table de Voldemort.

— Je viens de gagner dix gallions contre moi-même, déclara joyeusement Voldemort en levant son verre. Je te remercie pour cette victoire, monsieur la Duègne.

Grimm leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir Pas avec Klosen dans les parages.

— Que c'est noble de ta part, Monsieur la Duègne. Tu sors de nulle part, ça ne fait que quatre mois que tu es à Poudlard, et pourtant tu prends déjà la sécurité de tous ses habitants tellement à cœur.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Grimm.

— Eh bien quoi ? Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour la sécurité des résidents de Poudlard. Toi comme moi savons très bien que Dumbledore n'est pas très regardant sur la moralité des enseignants qu'il embauche. Des Mangemorts, des loup-garous, des escrocs… Alors dans ce contexte, comment ne pas m'inquiéter pour ma chère fiancée alors qu'un sorcier puissant est son collègue ? Un sorcier dont j'ignore tout des origines et des compétences, hormis qu'il doit sacrément bien s'y connaître en Arts Sombres pour lever une célèbre malédiction et renforcer à ce point les défenses de Poudlard.

Voldemort marqua une légère pause, fixa Grimm, attendit une réponse et comme celle-ci ne venait pas, reprit :

— Tu me poses une sacrée colle. J'ai essayé de me renseigner à ton sujet, mais rien, absolument rien. C'est comme si tu étais sorti du néant il y a tout juste quelques mois. Et quoi ? Ton premier mouvement, c'est d'aller à Poudlard ? Excuse-moi si je trouve cela suspect, mais hé ! Mets-toi à ma place : un inconnu bien trop érudit en Arts Sombres, qui débarque à Poudlard, où se trouve ma chère fiancée et aussi le jeune enquiquineur de mage noir que tu vois à côté… Je me fais du souci, moi ! Avec ça, l'inconnu en question refuse de répondre aux questions les plus élémentaires d'une auror comme Helena Hart. Dans ces conditions, comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance, Monsieur la Duègne ?

— C'est bon, tu as fini de parler ? Le coupa Grimm.

— Ça dépend…

Grimm leva un sourcil que Voldemort interpréta comme interrogateur. Il poursuivit donc.

— Tu sais j'aime beaucoup parler et m'écouter parler, alors ça peut durer des heures. Mais toi, tu me sembles plutôt du genre taiseux. Alors que crois que je vais continuer mon monologue, en faisant les questions et les réponses à ta place. Première question : si Klosen te préoccupe tant, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas attaqué sérieusement à son cas ? Je veux dire, pour un sorcier de ton ampleur, il ne devrait être qu'une simple formalité. Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Que redoutes-tu l'affrontement ? Qu'attends-tu ? À moins que… Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi préoccupé par la sécurité de Poudlard que tu sembles le laisser croire…

— Et toi, coupa Grimm. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas pas encore occupé de Klosen ?

— Ah, je vois… un test peut-être ? Tu attends de voir qui je suis vraiment. Si oui ou non, je m'occupe de ce brigand.

— Je sais exactement qui tu es. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Guère troublé, Voldemort sourit face à l'accusation.

— Et pourtant, tu es là, à me demander de m'occuper d'un hors-la-loi plutôt que…

D'un geste négligent de la main, il désigna l'assemblée d'élèves qui discutaient à voix basse autour du jeune Harry Potter.

— Je sais exactement qui tu es, insista Grimm en se penchant vers Voldemort. Un Gryffondor un peu trop joueur et amateur d'anagrammes.

La surprise effaça le sourire de Voldemort.

— Je vois, dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Dumbledore ?

— J'ai d'autres sources.

Voldemort garda un silence méditatif. Et comme Grimm ne semblait pas pressé de briser ce silence, celui-ci s'éternisa un peu.

— Que veux-tu ? Demanda enfin Voldemort.

— La sécurité des résidents de Poudlard.

— Soit, mais encore ?

— N'est-ce pas déjà beaucoup demander ?

— Soit plus précis dans ta demande, veux-tu ? Coupa Voldemort qui commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Pour la sécurité des résidents de Poudlard.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Voldemort qui foudroya du regard et Grimm qui sourit. Grimm savait donc sourire.

— C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort n'avait guère l'habitude que l'on se moque de lui et que l'on joue avec ses nerfs. Dans ces moments-là, il devait s'efforcer de ravaler sa fierté et de contrôler son tempérament impulsif, au risque de commettre des erreurs qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il se contenta donc d'attendre que Grimm se décide à lâcher le morceau dans un combat de regard.

Et de patience.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Voldemort dut se résigner à cette affreuse vérité : la patience de Grimm était bien supérieure à la sienne.

— Posons cartes sur table, veux-tu ? Tu sais qui je suis, mais moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es et quelles sont tes intentions, quoi que tu en dises. Mais admettons que tu es un homme d'honneur et que je puisse te croire sur parole – ce dont, je ne le cacherai pas, je doute fortement. Admettons. Dans ce cas, nos intérêts se rejoignent sur la disparition de Klosen qui nous embarrasse tous les deux. Si tu ne peux pas y arriver seul – ce qui m'étonne, mais encore une fois, admettons – je veux bien t'apporter mon concours.

— Non.

— Non ? Répéta Voldemort.

— Non, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de Klosen. Tu t'en charges.

Calme. Rester calme. Même si cet austère individu sorti de nulle part venait purement et simplement de lui donner un ordre.

— Ah, mais je suis désolé : je manque de temps pour cela vois-tu. J'ai tellement à faire en ce moment !

— Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'articles à ton sujet dans la presse.

— Parce que je n'agis pas sous une seule identité, rétorqua Voldemort comme si c'était l'évidence même. Mais passons. Pourquoi accepterais-je de m'occuper de Klosen, alors que j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire et que ça devrait être ton travail à toi, Monsieur la Duègne qui prétend se préoccuper de la sécurité de Poudlard ?

— Démétria.

Voldemort se tendit. Même s'il éprouvait quelques réticences à le reconnaître, il commençait à se douter de la pertinence d'avoir renvoyer Démétria à Poudlard. Avec un effort de volonté, il affecta une posture désinvolte et répondit :

— Oh, je vois. Monsieur la Duègne n'est peut-être pas si vertueux qu'il le prétend. Prendre en otage une innocente collègue, c'est tout de même bas.

Ce qui lui valut un regard très noir de la part de Grimm. Avait-il touché un point sensible ?

— Je ne prends pas Démétria en otage.

— Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas autorisé à sortir aujoud'hui.

— Pour des raisons de sécurité, oui. Mais je ne la menace en aucun cas, se défendit Grimm.

Un point sensible donc. Monsieur la Duègne se rêvait chevalier plein d'honneur et de vertu. Voldemort nota soigneusement ce détail dans un coin de son esprit.

— Je ne menace pas Démétria, répéta Grimm, je t'offre au contraire la possibilité de la voir. Je peux lui fournir un portoloin qui fonctionnera uniquement avec elle, à partir d'un lieu précis et vers le lieu que tu auras choisi.

Voldemort opina, songeur. L'offre était tentante, mais aussi suspecte.

— Ce qui te donnerait un indice sur une de mes cachettes.

— Oh, je t'en prie, si je voulais vraiment m'attaquer à toi, tu ne crois pas que ça serait déjà fait, avec la demi-douzaine d'occasions que tu m'as offertes ? Répliqua Grimm avec agacement. À commencer par aujourd'hui. Tu es l'imprudence incarnée. Tu veux tellement jouer que tu prends parfois des risques insensés.

C'était vexant, mais Grimm n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, contrairement à ce que prétendait Monsieur la Duègne, Voldemort avait tout de même certaines notions de prudences élémentaires. Il ne confrontait pas directement Grimm par exemple. C'était un fait : Voldemort aimait jouer et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois dans le passé de perdre. Il avait pu méchamment se brûler les ailes. Les souvenirs de ses défaites parfois très douloureuses tempéraient ses ardeurs naturelles.

— Soit. Admettons que ce n'est pas un piège de ta part. Pourquoi accepterai-je ? Klosen est un oiseau compliqué à attraper et je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un amoureux transi qui compte les jours qui le séparent de sa dulcinée ? Je t'en prie ! Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais que ça ne me ressemble pas. D'ailleurs, ne l'ai-je pas renvoyé à Poudlard alors que j'aurais pu la garder auprès de moi ? Peut-être bien que ça me va d'avoir des vacances.

Grimm se rembrunit un peu. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce genre de refus pourtant pas si étonnant que ça. En pleine réflexion, il tapota la table du bout de ses doigts fins avant d'opiner face à une décision connue de lui seul. Il se pencha très près de Voldemort pour murmurer dans un simple souffle à peine audible :

— Sarah.

Le visage de Voldemort se métamorphosa en une fraction de seconde, pour se transformer un masque d'une grande dureté. Et de douleur. Ça ne dura pas cependant. Un battement de cil plus tard, Voldemort avait repris une attitude à la fois plus polie et plus menaçante.

— Tu t'es bien renseigné, admit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais je maintiens : le portoloin ne suffit pas.

— Que veux-tu en plus ?

— La malédiction. Que tu m'expliques comment tu t'y es pris pour la lever.

Grimm cilla, incrédule. Il cilla encore, alors que Voldemort affectait de garder le dos droit et la tête haute.

— Tu ignores réellement comment la lever, comprit Grimm.

— Je dirais bien que je m'y suis cassé le nez, mais hé ! C'est une chose impossible, plaisanta Voldemort d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Grimm secoua la tête, dépité.

— Je suppose que, sachant ce que je sais désormais de toi, je ne devrais pas m'étonner de te voir lancer une malédiction impulsive que tu ne sais pas lever, marmonna-t-il résigné. Eh bien soit. Occupe-toi de Klosen, et je t'explique comment je m'y suis pris.

— En plus du portoloin, rappela Voldemort.

— En plus du portoloin.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Voilà, le marché était passé, restait maintenant à honorer les parts du contrat.

— Tuer Klosen ne changera rien au problème, dit Voldemort avant de partir. Kriegbringer enverra seulement une autre âme damnée.

— Je sais, reconnut Grimm.

Voldemort sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Tout se déroulait comme il l'espérait. Ou presque. Grimm en savait beaucoup trop long à son sujet. Ça devenait franchement inquiétant.

* * *

Je vais essayer de faire preuve de rigueur et de poster le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain. Ca sera le dernier chapitre de cet épisode 1


	5. Cabane du Chêne (5)

Dernier chapitre de l'épisode 1. Merci à Kuro pour la correction !

Je précise que la saison 1, composé de huit épisodes max, s'intitule "**Cicatrices et Croquemitaine**"

* * *

**Episode 1 : la Cabane du Chêne**

**Chapitre 5 : Chez les aurors**

Face à Grimm, Voldemort avait eu beau jeu de vouloir préserver les apparences, mais la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas encore sérieusement attaqué à Klosen, c'était parce que l'homme de main de Kriegbringer savait se montrer suffisamment retors pour échapper à Voldemort – ou plus exactement à Nicéphore Delmortov, car c'était sous cette apparence que Voldemort avait tenté de l'attaquer à deux reprises. À chaque fois, Klosen était parvenu à se défiler, non sans infliger quelques blessures au mage noir – blessures certes sans gravité, mais assez douloureuses pour son ego.

Voldemort avait donc besoin d'un plan d'action. L'ébauche d'une stratégie germait dans son esprit. Et cette stratégie nécessitait des renforts. Les Mangemorts ? Une certaine partie se trouvait encore un prison et Voldemort n'avait qu'une confiance très modérée en ceux qui étaient encore en liberté, surtout s'il s'agissait de lutter contre Kriegbringer.

Des renforts, donc, mais qui ne serait pas Mangemorts.

Très vite, Voldemort sut exactement à qui il convenait de s'adresser. L'idée était audacieuse et relevée d'un léger grain de folie, mais après tout, n'était-il pas Lord Voldemort ? Ou, pour l'occasion Nicéphore Delmortov, car ce fut sous l'identité et l'apparence de Nicéphore Delmortov qu'il se présenta au Bureau des Aurors.

C'était un vaste _openspace_ plein d'effervescence et d'agitation où les notes de services volaient dans tous les sens et où les aurors s'alpaguaient sans cesse. Non sans une certaine satisfaction, Nicéphore Delmortov constata que sa venue n'alarmait aucun sortilège d'alerte. En réalité, les aurors ne lui prêtaient même guère d'attention au point que Nicéphore eut besoin de retenir l'une d'entre eux, une jeune femme à la chevelure rose pétard qui venait de faire tomber un tas de feuilles et de renverser un encrier.

— Je souhaiterais parler à Helena Hart.

La jeune auror le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Nicéphore craignit un instant d'être découvert.

— Vous voulez vraiment parler à Hart ?

— Oui. Il y a un problème ?

— Non… Juste que d'ordinaire, ceux qui doivent lui parler sont un peu moins détendus. Je veux dire… Enfin, si c'est spécifiquement à elle que vous voulez vous adresser…

— Je sais qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile, mais c'est bien spécifiquement à elle que je veux m'adresser, confirma Nicéphore.

La jeune auror acquiesça, pas vraiment rassurée sur l'état mental du visiteur, mais n'insista pas plus.

— Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Je vais me renseigner.

Elle fila vers un bureau. Sur la porte de ce bureau, une plaque indiquait le nom de son occupant : Kingsley Schackelbolt. L'attente fut assez courte.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa l'auror. Je vous confirme qu'elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment et j'ignore quand elle sera de retour. Peut-être serait-il plus simple que je lui demande de vous contacter lorsqu'elle reviendra ?

Voldemort n'apprécia guère la réponse, mais Nicéphore se contenta d'opiner avec un sourire poli, de donner un nom et une adresse où Hart pourrait le joindre.

— Bien sûr. Il lui suffira de m'envoyer un hibou au 7 rue Baker Street, à Londres, au nom de Nicéphore Delmortov.

La jeune auror nota tout scrupuleusement.

Nicéphore Delmortov se trouvait du bon côté de la loi et n'avait rien à cacher. Ou presque.

OoOoOoO

Cinq jours s'écoulèrent avant que Nicéphore ne reçoive enfin le hibou lui annonçant le retour de Helena Hart. Quelles sortes d'affaires avaient pu retenir son attention d'auror ? Les Mangemorts et le retour de Voldemort ? Nicéphore en doutait : les Mangemorts n'étaient pas particulièrement actifs pour le moment et avaient même pour consigne de rester discrets. De plus, le Ministère ne niait-il pas en bloc le retour de Voldemort ?

Klosen alors ? Peut-être, mais Nicéphore n'avait guère eu l'occasion de croiser l'auror dans ses premières tentatives pour traquer l'exécuteur de basses œuvres. D'autres affaires donc, et Nicéphore en soupçonnait la teneur. S'il ne se trompait pas, tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux.

Le 17 octobre, sur le coup de quinze heures, Nicéphore Delmortov se présenta comme convenu au Bureau des Aurors. Il trouva Helena Hart assise à une table couverte d'un effroyable chaos de feuilles et de dossiers. L'auror était aux prises avec une toute jeune employée, blonde et d'assez grande taille, aux épaules carrées qui lui donnaient des allures de lutteuse.

— Oui, oui, Ivana, grommela Hart. Je te fais tout ça pour la fin de la semaine.

— Tu m'as déjà dit cela il y a deux semaines ! protesta ladite Ivana. Il me faut tes notes de frais et que tu remplisses les formulaires de fins de missions. Il y a aussi les constats pour les assurances.

— Oh, la barbe les assurances !

— Peut-être, mais tu dois t'en occuper. Yaxley exige que tout soit bouclé pour mardi prochain.

— Et il a pas autre chose à faire que de me casser les pieds avec des détails de paperasserie le Yaxley ?

— Tu peux toujours allez t'expliquer avec lui.

— Autant parler à un mur. De toute façon, je dois filer, j'ai mon rendez-vous qui vient d'arriver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hart colla une épaisse liasse de papiers désordonnés entre les pattes de la jeune Ivana et se leva pour rejoindre Nicéphore. Les yeux gris et froid comme l'acier d'Ivana lancèrent un regard assassin à l'auror, avant de poser une attention perçante sur Nicéphore. Elle n'ajouta rien cependant.

— Quelle plaie ces administratifs, pesta Hart lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

Sans doute Helena n'avait-elle pas percé l'identité de Nicéphore Delmortov, car elle ne manifesta ni animosité, ni inquiétude à son égard. Au contraire, elle lui proposa de faire un tour en ville.

— Au vu de votre adresse, je suppose que vous n'avez rien contre les moldus ?

Si Voldemort avait bâti sa propagande en partie sur la haine du moldu, Nicéphore n'éprouvait pour eux que la plus totale indifférence.

— Bien. Nous serons plus tranquilles ici, déclara Hart alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un petit café aux trois-quarts désert en ce milieu de journée.

L'auror lança quelques sorts d'anti-espionnage et reprit :

— Je suppose que vous venez à propos de Klosen.

Nicéphore (qui possédait des sourcils, au contraire de Voldemort) en leva un de surprise.

— En effet. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— Je vous ai vu une fois de loin qui tentiez de le coincer. J'étais trop loin pour intervenir, alors j'ai profité du spectacle. Vous vous débrouillez bien, même si vous vous battez comme un Gryffondor.

Nicéphore s'efforça de garder un air serein.

— Ah, vraiment ?

— Trop dans l'attaque, pas assez dans la défense, confirma Hart.

Elle se tut : la serveuse apportait les commandes, deux cappuccinos. Hart ajouta deux morceaux de sucres à sa boisson et Nicéphore en fit de même.

— Saleté d'addiction au sucre, n'est-ce pas ? lança Hart.

— Il y a pire. Et donc, pourquoi ici plutôt qu'au Ministère ?

— Parce que Klosen est un sujet sensible, comme tout ce qui touche à Kriegbringer ou au Croquemitaine et que certains de mes supérieurs haut-placés m'ont déjà signifié que je devais regarder ailleurs. Je leur ai bien répondu que je pouvais regarder côté Mangemorts et Voldemort mais paraît que c'est du chiqué, ce fameux retour que clame le petit Potter.

Nullement troublé, Nicéphore porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée brûlante, jugea la qualité décevante et demanda.

— Je vois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hart fronça légèrement des sourcils face au tutoiement mais ne releva pas outre mesure.

— Eh bien qu'une personne capable de traquer Klosen et de survivre à une confrontation directe avec lui connaît sûrement la réponse. Enfin peu importe. Voldemort me préoccupera quand les Mangemorts passeront à l'action. Mais pour le moment, c'est le calme plat de ce côté-là, alors autant se préoccuper sur Klosen, non ?

Nicéphore opina. Hart avait-elle percé le secret de son identité depuis leur première rencontre ? Y avait-il un double sens à trouver dans ses paroles ? Et pourquoi, encore une fois, l'avoir conduit dans ce café moldu plutôt que de rester au Ministère ? Quelles oreilles indiscrètes redoutait l'auror ?

— Donc tu es ouverte à une collaboration pour arrêter Klosen ?

— C'est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, non ? répliqua Hart. Toi et moi, on s'y est tous les deux cassé les dents seuls. Il est rusé le renard. J'utiliserais bien un appât, mais on m'a répondu que ce n'était pas éthique. Enfin, l'appât que j'avais en tête étant ta fiancée, je ne suis pas sûre que tu approuves non plus.

— En effet, laissons-là à l'abri des murs de Poudlard, veux-tu ?

Le ton était peut-être un peu trop dur et un peu trop froid mais hé ! Nicéphore avait le droit et même le devoir de défendre la sécurité de sa fiancée, non ? Du moins, Hart ne s'en offusqua pas.

— Soit. As-tu un plan ?

— Je fais l'appât.

Hart fronça des sourcils.

— Pourquoi Klosen prendrait le risque de te courir après ? Même si tu te bats comme un Gryffondor, tu es un combattant redoutable et, à ma connaissance, il n'a pas de raison particulière de chercher à te capturer ou à te tuer.

— Pour le moment, il n'a pas de raison de me courir après, admit Nicéphore. C'est pourquoi je vais lui en donner une. Le Croquemitaine.

— Un dangereux gaillard celui-là.

— Eh bien, je vais m'attaquer à lui.

Hart avala son café de travers, toussa et le fixa avec de grands yeux comme s'il venait purement et simplement de perdre la raison.

— C'est de la folie !

— Pas si l'on a la bonne approche. Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que j'y réfléchis et…

— Non, insista Hart avec un hochement de négation pour appuyer son opposition. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. C'est suicidaire.

— Ah, c'est donc la peur qui retient les aurors de s'en prendre à lui et à son organisation sanglante qui étend chaque jour un peu plus son influence en Grande Bretagne ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

— La peur ou les ordres, avança Nicéphore l'air de rien.

— Voldemort, lança soudain Hart.

Nicéphore fronça des sourcils.

— Quoi Voldemort ? On lui demande gentiment de nous filer ses Mangemorts pour qu'il nous aide à attaquer le Croquemitaine ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Voldemort pourrait faire un excellent appât pour attraper Klosen.

Ce fois-ci, ce fut Nicéphore qui eut l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron et qui dévisageait Hart comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

— Je suis sérieuse, insista Hart. Voldemort et Kriegbringer se détestent profondément.

— À supposer – ce qui est très peu probable – que Klosen veuille prendre le risque de s'attaquer à Voldemort, pourquoi diable ce fichu mage noir nous aiderait ? répliqua Nicéphore avec le plus grand sérieux. Je veux dire, il n'est pas vraiment connu pour son altruisme. Sans compter que jouer les appâts comportent des risques qu'un type obnubilé par l'immortalité n'est pas forcément prêt à prendre. Ah oui et j'oubliais : je lui ai volé sa copine, donc pas sûr que je sois en odeur de sainteté auprès de ce cher Face-de-Serpent !

Nicéphore, joueur ? En tout cas, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Et s'il s'efforçait de donner aux traits de son visage la gravité et l'inquiétude de circonstance, il riait intérieurement de la proposition inattendue. Était-il assez convainquant pour tromper la sagacité de l'auror ? Hart le fixa un bref instant d'un profond regard pénétrant, avant de répondre :

— Non, bien sûr qu'on ne demande pas à Voldemort de jouer les appâts. Je suis auror. Je sais bien que l'on vit une époque un peu folle, mais tout de même, c'est assez tordu d'imaginer une auror collaborer avec Voldemort ?

Nicéphore, pourtant, visualisait très bien la chose.

— Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de la collaboration de Voldemort, précisa Hart. Nous n'avons même pas besoin qu'il soit mêlé à cette affaire. Nous avons seulement besoin que quelqu'un emprunte son apparence pour appâter Klosen. Quelqu'un de suffisamment solide pour ne craindre ni Klosen, ni Voldemort et qui aurait une stature proche de Voldemort, histoire de faciliter les choses.

— Et tu penses à ? demanda prudemment Nicéphore avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— Disons que j'y ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps, parce que ça ne court pas les rues les sorciers qui pourraient se faire passer pour Voldemort et je pense avoir récemment trouvé le candidat idéal. Hector Grimm.

Nicéphore avala de travers sa dernière gorgée. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec, toussa beaucoup. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin son souffle, ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir et ses yeux étaient humides de larmes réflexes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail infime devant tout l'enthousiasme que cette proposition inattendue faisait naître en lui.

— Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment que Grimm ferait un bon Voldemort ?

— Absolument, affirma l'auror. Reste maintenant à le convaincre.

— Je pense que c'est une tâche impossible, mais ma foi, juste pour voir sa tête, ça vaut le coup de le lui demander ! s'exclama joyeusement Nicéphore.

OoOoOoO

Grimm donnait l'impression de s'être coincé un pamplemousse dans la gorge, ou alors quelque chose de plus amer et plus acide encore. Nicéphore regretta de ne pas avoir pris un appareil photo moldu qui aurait figé son expression pour l'éternité.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Helena Hart.

Le regard de Grimm passa de Hart à Nicéphore et de Nicéphore à Hart. Toutes sortes de questions devaient se presser dans son esprit. Nicéphore était-il vraiment Voldemort comme Grimm le suspectait depuis le début ? Hart était-elle dans la confidence ? Comment une telle idée avait-elle pu être approuvée par Voldemort lui-même ? Se moquait-on de lui ?

— Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

Pour l'occasion, Hector Grimm, Helena Hart et Nicéphore Delmortov s'étaient retrouvé à la Cabane Hurlante. Ce soir-là, s'il n'y avait pas de loup-garou, le vent et la pluie qui giflaient les carreaux avec violence se chargeaient des hurlements.

— Très.

À nouveau, le regard de Grimm alla de Hart à Nicéphore et de Nicéphore à Hart.

— Et toi, tu approuves ?

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Je me demande quelle sorte de Voldemort tu ferais.

Grimm le dévisagea comme s'il venait de perdre la raison. C'était très divertissant de voir le si austère et si sûr de lui Hector Grimm douter ainsi.

— Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée, décréta enfin Grimm.

— Alors en as-tu des meilleures ? demanda Hart. Klosen n'est pas un oiseau qui se montre facilement. Il nous faut l'appâter. Et comme il paraît que ce n'est pas éthique d'utiliser Démétria Fawley comme appât, pourquoi ne pas utiliser Voldemort ? Après, il serait possible d'appâter le vrai Voldemort avec Harry Potter mais…

— Non, claqua Grimm. C'est une affreuse idée.

— Ou alors… glissa Nicéphore.

Il s'interrompit, attendit d'avoir bien les attentions fixées sur lui. Il secoua négativement la tête.

— Non, non, c'est une idée stupide.

— Venant de ta part, c'est très probable, marmonna Grimm.

— Tu vas finir par me vexer, tu sais ?

— Ça serait mérité.

— Et donc, cette idée ? intervint Hart.

— Eh bien, si ce cher Grimm ne se sent pas de jouer les Voldemort, je pourrais le remplacer.

Sous les yeux incrédules de Grimm qui n'en revenait pas de son audace, Nicéphore Delmortov osa pointer sa baguette sur son visage pour se métamorphoser en Voldemort, le plus naturellement du monde. Hart l'observa d'un regard critique. Nicéphore sentit la magie s'agiter tout autour de lui. Ça grattait un peu la nuque, comme un grand de crin.

— Non, conclut Hart. Ça ne va pas le faire. Le déguisement se détecte trop facilement. Et si moi je le détecte, Klosen risque de le détecter aussi. Je suis désolée, Nicéphore, mais tu n'es pas crédible en Voldemort.

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent avec des grands yeux de merlans fris.

— Oh, ça va, grommela Hart. Je suis auror. Détecter les déguisements magiques, ça fait partie de mes compétences.

Nicéphore en prit soigneusement note et repassa à l'apparence « Delmortov ».

— As-tu déjà vu Voldemort ? hasarda Grimm.

— Une fois de loin quand j'étais gosse, admit Hart. Mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai détecté un déguisement magique. Ça, ça fait perdre toute crédibilité.

— Déjà que Nicéphore n'avait plus beaucoup de crédibilité, releva Grimm.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Nicéphore qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait se vexer ou au contraire de tirer une certaine fierté de tromper ainsi des sorciers sagaces en jouant les guignols irréfléchis.

— Dans ce cas, il faut passer à un autre plan, conclut-il. Je serai l'appât, moi Nicéphore Delmortov.

— Toi, vraiment ? répliqua Grimm. Et pourquoi Klosen s'intéresserait à un crétin comme toi ?

Mais c'est qu'il allait devenir blessant le Grimm !

— Parce que je vais détruire le Croquemitaine.

À nouveau, Grimm le regarda comme s'il avait perdu toute raison.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté, marmonna Helena Hart. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même à nous trois. Le Croquemitaine, ce n'est pas une petite organisation. Même Voldemort y réfléchirait à deux fois, surtout avec la moitié de ses Mangemorts à Azkaban.

Toutes sortes de pensées durent se succéder très vite dans le brillant cerveau du si sobre et si responsable Hector Grimm. Jusqu'où, par exemple, irait l'audace et le goût du jeu de Nicéphore Delmortov aka Lord Voldemort ? Sans doute beaucoup trop loin au goût de Grimm qui finit par secouer la tête avec résignation.

— Très bien, tu l'auras d'ici la fin de semaine ton portoloin.

— D'ici la fin de la semaine, ça fait un peu court pour t'attraper Klosen.

— Oublie Klosen, oublie le Croquemitaine. C'est cadeau. Peut-être que de voir plus souvent Démétria tempérera tes ardeurs suicidaires de Gryffondor.

— Oh oh, s'amusa Nicéphore, mais c'est que tu t'inquiéterais presque pour moi ?

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là, grommela Grimm. Seulement, je me dis qu'avec les différences menaces qui planent en ce moment, tu es peut-être plus utile vivant que mort.

Nicéphore acquiesça sobrement en façade extérieure. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait espéré. Il croisa le regard de Hart qui les observait d'un air songeur. Bon. Ou presque. Il devrait rester méfiant quant à la perspicacité de l'auror.

OoOoOoO

Qu'il était agréable de retrouver la chaleur rassurante de la Cabane du Chêne et des bras de Voldemort. Pour le deuxième week-end consécutif, Démétria savourait cette chance immense, un luxe que lui donnait le portoloin de Hector Grimm : rentrer directement dans ce petit refuge au milieu des arbres sans avoir à passer par des zones exposées à tous les dangers.

Elle peinait encore à y croire.

L'automne avait repeint les lieux en nuances d'or, de cuivre et d'ocre et il planait une odeur un peu humide de feuilles mortes et de champignons. Les écureuils s'activaient dans les branchages du chêne pour faire les dernières réserves de l'hiver, sautant de branche en branche avec énergie et légèreté.

Démétria ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Emmitouflée dans une grosse cape de laine, alors qu'octobre touchait à sa fin et que les premiers froids commençaient à se faire sentir, elle observait la nature qui s'endormait peu à peu vers un long sommeil d'hiver. À chaque respiration, Démétria exhalait des petits nuages blancs. Le jour déclinait et les températures baissaient avec lui. Le ciel était clair. Les premières étoiles ne tarderaient pas à s'y allumer. La terre gèlerait peut-être.

C'était apaisant de contempler ainsi la ronde des saisons qui transformaient la flore et la faune. Dans sa croyance, la Première Sœur veillait le printemps et l'été, la Deuxième Sœur veillait sur l'automne et la Troisième sœur veillait sur l'hiver, jusqu'à la naissance des premiers bourgeons tendres et des premières feuilles vertes.

Un _crac_ de transplanage retentit. Voldemort revenait. Encore une fois, il avait revêtu son apparence de Nicéphore Delmortov pour sortir, ce qui ne manquait pas de troubler Démétria. Oui, peut-être qu'aux yeux du commun des mortels, Nicéphore Delmortov était plus séduisant que Voldemort, mais c'était Voldemort que Démétria avait toujours connu. C'était auprès de Voldemort qu'elle avait vécu ses premiers émois. C'était auprès de Voldemort aussi, qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

À ses yeux, Nicéphore Delmortov n'était qu'un joli minois pratique à porter en société, rien de plus.

Heureusement, Nicéphore redevint vite Voldemort. Démétria se glissa dans ses bras, se laissa envahir par sa chaleur et son odeur pour mieux goûter au parfum de ses lèvres.

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies réussi à obtenir de Grimm ce portoloin, murmura-t-elle.

— Ça n'a pas été très compliqué tu sais. Il m'a suffi de lui faire un peu peur.

Hector Grimm n'était pourtant pas homme à se laisser facilement impressionner. À quelles menaces et manipulations sanglantes s'était livré Voldemort pour parvenir à ses fins ? Démétria préférait ne pas savoir.

La Sainte Sororité lui offrait enfin un moment de répit, dans cette Cabane du Chêne qui prenait des allures de paradis. Démétria entendait bien en profiter pleinement – ce qui impliquait de rester dans l'ignorance quant aux agissements de son mage noir préféré.

* * *

L'épisode 2, en cours de rédaction, s'intitule "L'antre du loup-garou"


End file.
